Shadow of Tranquility
by Xenter
Summary: Born as a human, served as a devil, resurrected as an angel and finally empowered by the Aspects. Naruto Uzumaki's childhood wasn't a happy one, but he did have a loving family. Fate dictated it otherwise when his village burned, his sister dying, unable to help her. He swore that he would protect her, love her. Will he get another chance after her bone turned to dust? AU! R&R!
1. In the Beginning

**Shadow of Tranquility: Naruto x High School DXD Cross over!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** It's high school DxD universe, what do you expect?

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

Someone asked me to do a NarutoxHighschool DXD with NarutoxKoneko, I told him/her to go read Naruto the Twin Tails, but then I remembered it wasn't really NarutoxKoneko in that one. Then I had this idea while writing up another story (Throne of Shadow) and if an idea got into my head, I have to… must write it down. So I started to open a new document and that was how this chapter came to be. The main pairing is NarutoxKoneko. I don't know how long this will be as Naruto is far too powerful in this one. Almost same level as Great Red, you will see why.

* * *

**=[The End is Nigh]=  
In the Beginning**

Before the dawn of creation, there were Aspects. They do not know when or how they came to be nor did the Aspect care. They simply existed, and no one knew why. Eons went by as the universe finally was born, and expanded across the empty space; a glimmer of hope emerged from the cold darkness and filled the emptiness with life. From that moment onward, each Aspect gained a conscious thought, a feeling. You could say that it was as if the universe gave them a desire, a yearning for something beyond their own pointless existence. They began to change, shifted, and think. They took a new form to interact with the physical world. Each became a beacon of light, wandering through the void, seeking for a place they would call home.

Time flew by as all things in the universe were attracted to each other, forming stars and orbiting celestial bodies. A new race came into being, calling themselves gods, the first one. Immortal, graceful, unchanging they were. However, the universe believed only with death there would truly be life, and thus mortals was given breath, allowing them to open their eyes to the wonders of creation. Unfortunately, that also spelt doom. From humanity creation came forth corruptions and sins as their ingenuity begot those, like a parent would give birth to a child.

These strange urges corrupted the very core of many first ones, the gods and they fell from grace. Their purity destroyed, with their heart forever changed, their form altered, some to twisted, vile thing. This was how countless of other species was born, living among side with humans. Some called themselves devils due to the dark nature of their now mutated powers. A balance between all species existed from then on. It was an uneasy and delicate peace.

From that moment, one of the orbs started to stop accompany its brothers and sisters. It was strange that they came to knew each other as brothers and sisters, yet they do not know if that was true. The orb of light that separated the others had a crimson red glow, like blood that eventually be spilled when the fragile balance would inevitable shatter.

Like a troubled child, the red orb broke through the dimensional barrier into what one would call the **_Dimensional Gap_**. A greedy child it was, and did not want to share. It had evicted a Dragon God from her home like a new owner and took the form of a massive dragon, truly worthy of its power. The red Aspect had changed, and known to all as the Great Red, the **_Apocalypse Dragon_**. It was feared for eons to come.

But what happened to the other Aspect? Four there were; now three remains. They stopped on their journey at a green, lustrous world as the balance had shattered. Three factions arose from the ashes, the Angels, Devils and the Fallen Angels. Under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallens started a conflict that would be known as the **_Great War_**.

Our hero was born during this time, a turbulent time, where humans were nothing more than collateral to the great conflict that would engulfed all three dimensions.

"Onii-sama, I'm scare," a young girl with blond hair called out, she was holding on to her big brother neck with her small arms as she rode his back through the ravaged landscape. Her bright blue eyes were similar to her brother. They were orphaned now, and lost in a war that was not their own. She coughed heavily since fate had decided to give her a weak body. She somehow contracted a fatal affliction since birth and there was no known cure. It was strange illness, almost foul in origin.

The putrid stench in the air as the sibling passed through was not helping her either.

"It is okay, Imouto. Nii-san is here with you, as always, I promise I will protect you. I will always love you, even if the world was against us," the blond boy said, and gently navigating through the debris that was once their village. It was destroyed before the Great War even begun by strange demonic creatures. The girl breathing got heavier as the boy put her down, and began salvaging whatever food remain hiding beneath the rubbles. He couldn't look at his sister at the moment as his eyes let go of several tears. He did not know what to do or how to save his sister. She was dying, slowly and painfully as fate had dictated it. He would gladly pay any price to extend her life, and his wish was about to be granted.

Unknowingly to both, a shadow silhouette was passing through the ruins nearby. It watched the boy with amusement as the child tried to find anything that would sustain them. After a while, it decided to greet them.

"You are strong, child, struggling in this forsaken world. I wanted someone like you in my army, serve me for all eternity and I will save your sister from death's grip," a devilish man said, tempting him with the offer. The boy did not have to think twice and accepted the proposal.

"I accept… Master, if you could save my sister, I will serve you for as long as you see fit," the boy said, his oceanic blue eyes unchanging. He knew this was a devil through his appearance. It was describe in their story and myth. They didn't believe it was real, but then neither was the monsters that attack their village.

The boy's conviction was unwavering as he bowed deeply before his would be master, one of the Great Four Satans; leader of the Devils. His forehead touched the floor. He would gladly give his life, his all to save the only precious thing in his life. The Satans took that pledge, and resurrected the boy and his sister as devils, thus saving her life as mortal affliction would not kill their kind.

For the years that followed, the boy fought, as one of the 72 pillars against the host of heavens as well as the Fallen. His human heart persisted even if he was no longer part of that race. He continued to weep for his former race's desecration in the war. Tried, he did, to save as many as possible to reduce the atrocities to the best of his ability, but that wasn't enough. It was never enough.

"Onii-sama, the great one is not happy that you continuing to disobey his orders," the girl said, her jet black devil wing flapping in the air alongside with her brother. Her former body was weak, not fitted to become a devil, yet she was allowed to be, thus she was not as strong as her brother was when she was reborn as one. She was nothing more than a mere hindrance, not built for battle. Many devils believed she was just a mere toy to the boy who she called brother.

"I know, Imouto, I just can't kill them, even if they are below us. We were human once; do you still remember Kaa-sama and Tou-sama? They gave their life to save ours from the youkai that butchered our village," the boy said with a little disdain in his voice. He despised the youkai race for what they did to him and his family. The duo looked below at the human settlement. He was ordered to kill the weak and capture the strong. The prisoners would resupply their army with fresh new troops.

"This war had gone on for far too long," the boy muttered, shaking his head, unable to see when the war would end. The girl hugged her brother, feeling his heart beat as she remembered the time when everything was serene. They were happy, together, the four of them, a family. Poor they were, but they were content, and every day was filled with cheer and laughter. Those days were long passed, and nothing more than a distance memory.

The boy continued shaking his head and returned back to the devil's stronghold. He could not carry out the command. He could kill those that can fight back, but to massacre the entire peaceful village? He could not do that no matter what form he took.

"Why did you not carry it out? Did you not pledge your all to me? My words are absolute!" the blond's master stated, sitting on top of the throne as the high-class devil should. The blond and his only sibling kneeled before the man.

"I'm sorry, Master. I will take any punishment for this, but I cannot attack those that could not defend themselves," the boy implored, hoping his master would see his reason and grant mercy. The Satan stood up from his seat; he had no need for such servant. Yes, the boy was strong, fearless and had fearsome loyalty, but the boy had questioned many of his orders. He would not allow his retainers to disobey his direct order; it would make him look weak in the eyes of others.

"Naruto… Naruto… I really had high hope for you, from the moment I cursed your sister and destroy your village, I have watched what you would do, but you disappointed me," the Satan said as the boy's eyes widen at the declaration, but before he could do anything, his sister was lifted up from the neck and a loud cracked could be heard. The dreadful sound bounced off the blacken walls of the citadel, stabbing the boy's heart with every echo.

"YOU BASTARD!" tears trailed behind the anguished cries as the reincarnated devil lunged himself forward in rage. His body impacted against the dark blast that came from his ex-Master. It pierced through several part of his body, leaving gaping holes as he collapsed backward on to the cold, unforgiving floor. Naruto struggled to pull himself up, dragging his useless body slowly toward his sister shown by the bloody path with his last breath as the building shook from external barrage.

"My Lord, the angels are attacking," a lowly devil entered the room to give the message. Naruto outstretched his bloody hand, trying to grab onto his sisters, whose eyes no longer shine. The messenger was stunted at the sight, but did not do anything more than that.

Glass shattered as angels invaded one of the major headquarters of their enemy, hoping to deal a severe blow. The Satan was forced to flee as he was greatly outnumbered, leaving behind the still breathing Naruto. The dying devil held onto life as his rage was now unquenchable. His hand gripped his sister's tighter, not wanting to let her go. But she was already gone.

"Strange, isn't that Naruto of the Lucifer's Vanguard?" A handsome-looking man with blonde hair and green eyes said, kneeling beside the dying boy. He had twelve wings glowing on his back, and unlike other Angels whose wing were white, his was golden. Naruto turned over and looked up at him from his down position.

"Micheal… help me… I… will … give you… Lucifer's head… it's… a … promise…" the boy begged, choking on his own blood slowly, his hand still held tightly onto his dead sister's. He would not allow them to be separated, even in death. The Archangel looked at him for just a brief moment before ordering his accompany warriors to bring back the dying devils with them. Only God could make the final judgment.

God, leader of the Angels faction hesitantly decided to help the boy, but Naruto died before the verdict could be heard. The biblical god was powerful enough to stop the tainted soul from moving on, and reincarnated it as one of his arch angel. The partial help of his greatest Archangel's essence helped immensely. That was how the maelstrom of rage came to be with only one goal in its mind: revenge.

Months went by and the end of the war was in sight as each side took desperate measure. Spearheaded the vanguard was an archangel with twelve golden wings; many of the opposing side believed it was Micheal himself. However, the hosts of heaven knew better. They were disgusted of how a former devil was now leading the battle instead of Micheal himself. Constant distains in their words could be heard, but the boy didn't care. His path was clear and he had a promise to keep.

"LUCIFER!" the arch angel roared sending thousands of light beams toward the mass before him, impaling the lesser devils as he stormed the devil's keep, deep within their territory. Hundreds of angels were fighting high class devils as Naruto broke through their defensive line, and crashed through the door. His twelve golden wings spread wide open, casting the ominous shadow across the throne room like an angel of vengeance. No, he was an angel of vengeance.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S LUCIFER?" Naruto roared in rage, holding a brightly illuminated light spear in his hand.

"He's not here," the ultimate-class devil said with a smirk. Impossible! Naruto knew for certain that Lucifer was here according to their intelligence. It was strange, there should be more ultimate-class devil here… it was as if they were hastily vacated. Naruto had taken much of the garrisons to assault this keep directly…

"No… impossible," Naruto muttered before realized he had been duped as the smug ran across the face of the devil in front of him. The hosts of heaven had depleted their forces that were supposed to be defending their capital. Naruto had been tricked as the four Satans were marshaling their entire force for one clean strike, to deal a crippling blow.

Naruto turned immediately toward the entrance as his twelve wings were separated from their owner by his two escorts. The light spear blazing in their hands as their wings quickly turned black. Naruto was stunned as they continuing their surprise attack, impaling their spears through the blue eyes' unmoving body. Blood sprayed across the solid light that had embedded itself into the soft flesh. Naruto collapsed on his knee, dropping his light spear in the process.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He could not believe he was betrayed and was fed false information. He was too brash, thinking that he could finally have his revenge. His blood started to drip off the weapon's side after running across its brilliant surface before heading toward the floor. The only sound could be heard in that moment was water droplets. The silence ended when the weapons was forcibly retrieved by the traitorous hands as Naruto gasped in pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we never acknowledge you even after God have told… no, ordered us to do so, he had become senile, too compassionate for this war. We would be exterminated if that was to continue. If he does not leave his throne to someone more capable, then we will make him. Today, you have committed the greatest atrocity in our race. By collaborating with the devil, your kind, you have taken most of the garrison away, rendering our defenses useless and giving the devil a free passage to strike into the heart of our capital. We here by sentence you to death," the fallen angels declared, framing Naruto as they raised their hands with their weapon emblazing.

"You… were the one… who told me…" Naruto muttered as he recovered his strength. Two spears appeared in both of his hands and he speared the two offending escorts. The archangel quickly pulled his weapons out of them and blocked the incoming strike from the ultimate-class devil. They clashed for a few moments, but Naruto was getting weaker by the second as his wound became larger with each strike and the evasion he took. Before long, Naruto was kicked through the glass window on the side and into the abyss below. Without his wings, he fell into the ravine along with his light spear as it tumbling in air after its master.

Within the darkness, an archangel combated his consciousness; he didn't want to close his eyes and entered the embrace of death. "God… I'm so sorry," the boy muttered remorsefully. He was clipped, and could no longer fly. He couldn't return to heaven in time to warn the others. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to go away yet.

"I need to help them… Imouto, I couldn't avenge…" Naruto muttered weakly as a black orb floated nearby, attracted to the light. The shining surface of the spear pulsed as the orb swirled around the collapsed arch angel. Its slow, elegant path along the air was mesmerizing. Naruto was enthralled by this, and his injuries forgotten.

"**Young one, lost everything yet still has compassion, allow me to help you. Devour me and you shall have powers like you never knew before,**" the orb said, tempting the angel. Throughout his brief angelic existence, he did his best not to kill his birth race. This action was greatly frowned upon by other angelic beings. They didn't see devil as their equal and humans was even lower, insect below their feet. Humanity was nothing more than a cheap source of energy that they could empowered with through faith and worship.

Naruto spat out the blood that was collected in his mouth, for he was dying and only God could save him now. There weren't many choices for the blond. Either give up and die, or struggle to starve off the inevitable. A third choice was to merge with whatever this thing was and perhaps it would heal him. The choice was clear as Naruto grabbed the orb and swallowed it without any more hesitation; his task was still not done.

A surge of energy enveloped the boy as black veins spread across his body, binding him. His wounds emitted strange black light from within as it mended itself. The pain was excruciating, but it was not more so than the one within his soul, thus he did not scream. His broken wings erupted in white feathers as bones started to grow, and became covered once more. Naruto's bright blue eyes saw the detached feather, floating in front of him. Its golden glow and whiteness faded away as twelve of his wings closed around him. His holy wings were no longer. He had fallen as the sealing black marks faded from his body.

He closed his bright blue eyes; several tears escaped and descended down his cheek. It left the boy's face, trailing along the blacken feather and onto the earthen floor at last. He cleared his eyes and stood up, spreading his wings wide. He picked up his light spear near his feet as shadows started to ooze off from his hands, spreading across the angelic weapon, devouring the light as it quickly became a dark spear. Black lightning sparks jumping playfully across its now onyx surface, almost in anticipation of what about to begin. Naruto was still him, and he would need to rectify his mistake, even if it was the last thing he could do.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Don't worry, most of the story is set during Rias time (about chapter 3 onward), but I need to write about the background story or otherwise it would be confusing as to why Naruto was so powerful and so vengeful to Angels, Devils and Youkai. I didn't give the name to Naruto's imouto (little sister) because her name and appearance isn't important right now, for her soul will be reincarnated as Koneko Toujou, aided by the light orb as she remembered her previous life. This is dark Naruto, but he's not a monster.

Next chapter! Naruto's new born power will rampage across the battlefield; darkness will envelop all three factions as he slaughtered the Four Satans and their 72 pillars. Heaven is currently burning as they are being sieged.

The four orbs are… yep you guessed it, the four horsemen of the apocalypse! I did change the color a little so it made more sense with the story.

**Red Aspect **represents War, Destruction, thus it's the Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon.  
**Black Aspect** represents Death, Corruptions, which is Naruto.  
**White Aspect** represents Serenity and Cycles which is Koneko, although her story is a bit strange.  
**Green Aspect **is still hidden, but it will make a good villain doesn't it?

There are some more powers each aspect gives, but I don't want to give out the surprise. It's one of the reason why this isn't OC character, since Jutsu should go with Naruto. Shadow clone ability is an obvious one that Black Aspect gives ^^V. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Comments, criticisms, reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**

* * *

**[Responses to Reviews]**

You can skip this, I'm responding to the questions in the review, but if you want to understand more depth of the story, read on! I don't response to one-liner in this, but I'm glad you enjoy the story nonetheless!

**To Guest: **Yes, he hated the world since he lost pretty much everything because of the stupid war. But like I wrote, he does have compassion. He still considered himself human which make him different. Naruto's reaction to Rias' peerlage is remained to be seen. No body from Naruto universe will show up, it's annoying writing about them.

**To Akira Stridder**: Only once was true, the angels who fell because they carried out their betrayals doesn't speak for the whole hosts. Lucifer on other hand is the leader of the Devils so that's betrayal was true, every started with him anyway. I feel sorry for those that held Lucifer post or have Lucifer name, they will be target of Naruto's wrath.

**To Soutentei:** Okay, interesting points you made.

**Q: **Why is Evil Pieces already existed?

Firstly, I didn't mention evil pieces at all! All SATANS, that means the original four: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan have the powers to reincarnate or convert humans into devils. The evil pieces were devised later based on those four powers after they were killed. They convert humans so that they could replenish their troops. Strong will humans like Naruto can be reborn is a greater level powers, still Naruto was almost killed effortlessly by Lucifer, showing their power far surpassed their servants.

**Q:** Why hadn't all angels fall after thinking humans below them?

They must act on it, angels are not infallible in the series, of course many of them have dirty thought, and does that mean they all fall? NO! They must act on it for them to fall. Naruto's escort fell because they act on their traitorous thought by attempting to kill him. Naruto fell because he desire powers in his moment of weakness and **act** on it when he devoured the orb, of course it could also mean the orb convert him into shadows. Either will work. Angel dislikes Naruto simply because he was born from something impure, i.e. Devils, which is logical since they supposed to be "pure".

**To will and eniox27: **About incest, the answer is no. Incest only true if they have the same bloodline, beside if we go by biblical faith, didn't we all born from incest? There was only Adam and Eve in the beginning so… meh =P, I won't bored you with those religious stuff. Cannon start really soon since the next chapter deal with the end of the war and what happened to Naruto during the time skip.


	2. Sorrow of Shadow

**Shadow of Tranquility: Naruto x High School DXD Cross over!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

What to do, what to do… oh yeah… darn friend want to know what happened next in this arc, so I took some time to write this… This chapter concluded the prologue arc: **_The End is Nigh_**. The next arc will be called **_Light of Serenity_**, where all the fun will be at!

* * *

**=[The End is Nigh]=  
Sorrow of Shadow**

High above the unchanging purple sky of the underworld, an angelic was flying at supersonic speed, trailing shadows behind him. It would not have been possible for any angels or devils to move at such speed nor would they need to. They could simply teleport to wherever they wish and cut out the travelling time.

"I'm still not fast enough," the blond boy muttered to himself as twelve of his black wings were extending backward. They were producing enormous amount of thrust by projecting blacken substances behind. The boy's body was coated in a thin layer of the same substance. It was to protect him from the shockwave that his impossible speed now produced. As abide with his wishes, all his wings glow eerily dark and projected an even greater amount of the stuff as his speed increased several fold.

He couldn't teleport back to heaven anymore. He had fallen; the heaven system had locked him out. He would need to find a weak point between dimensions, and breakthrough that the old fashion way. He knew that the siege of heaven had already started, but he wanted to arrive there and protect the place he came to know as home. There was another reason to be there as well. Lucifer, along with the rest of the Satans was leading the assault. The prospect of finally having his revenge was really what drove him. He had nothing left to live for, except killing the person who had destroyed his life and murdered his sister. He was powerless then, but not anymore. He could feel the darkness overwhelmed his senses, and his very being.

He finally found a weak spot and used his newly dark power to punch through the barrier, ripping the fabric of reality apart. He immediately passed through before it could reseal. Heaven was burning as he had expected. Countless devils filled the sky as thousands of destructive blasts ran between the two factions. Naruto quickly threw the dark spear that was in his hand toward one of the devils in his way. Its path was true as it pierced through the intended target. Unfortunately, it continued onward, passing through several more, killing them and finally exploded amidst the unsuspecting mass. The resulting dark sphere of tainted energy engulfed several dozen others; devil and angel alike was eradicated while more being flung away by the shockwave if they were not close enough.

Naruto eyes widen at the devastation of a single dark spear. "Is that my power?" the boy asked himself while devils and angels turned their attention at the new comer, seeing how their comrades had just been killed.

"Is that a fallen angel? Such destructive power! Is it Azazel?" several of the angels called out, seeing the twelve jet-black wings on the new comer's back.

"No it's can't be, the Fallen had already dropped out of the war," one of the other angels said before materializing several light spears around him. Naruto quickly glanced at them before realizing that his jet-black wings were unwelcome here. It was to be expected. The fallen were despised after all. His previous attack didn't help his case at all. In that single strike, the newly fallen angel had vaporized much of the devils in the vicinity along with several angels who was fighting them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, where's Micheal? God?" Naruto called out as the angels looked at him and started whispering to each other. The surviving devils in the area began to retreat and regroup elsewhere.

"So you finally have fallen huh, we were wondering when you would. Micheal had given his essence, his life force, to you so you could be resurrected as one of us. But you… you desecrated his honor by joining the Fallen. Enough talk, _a devil always will be a devil_," one of them stated with venom in his voice before throwing his spears at Naruto. He didn't bother letting the boy explained.

Several more angels did the same, following the first as the blond grabbed one of the airborne spear as it came close to him on reflex. It grew in size and turned pitch back in his hand as his new corruptive ability took over it, rewriting its construct and strengthen it. There were many incoming deadly light flying toward him. Naruto quickly had his wings closed around him, protecting him from the incoming barrage. Light spears impacted against the fallen protective wings. Many explosions started around the boy, producing light work initially. Then the light shifted rapidly and it became pure darkness. Naruto new shadow ability had protected him and devouring the light simultaneously. He didn't understand why, not yet.

"Even the Fallen don't taint our light, what kind of abomination are you?"

"STOP! I am not the enemy," Naruto beseeched, but his requested was ignored as several of them started flying toward, and began their assault in close combat. The ex-archangel didn't want to fight them, or kill them as he still considered them as his allies. All he could do was evading their relentless attacks. He flew around the sky of heaven while their city was burning below them.

"**Why do you run? You could kill them easily,**" a voice in his head suggested, seemingly unsure why. Naruto quickly remembered who this was. He really had merged with that entity. It's too late now to regret his decision.

"I can't, they're my allies," Naruto replied as he flew closer to the central spire of the capital, evading the light projectiles along the way. Micheal would have been there if there was no battle going on. The voice didn't say anything further as if it was thinking or trying to understand the human emotions of its host. As the blond got closer to his intended destination, he saw someone that caused his blood to boil.

"LUCIFER!" Naruto roared in rage as he threw the dark spear from his hand. The spear flew through the air, spinning and sending dark sparks along the path as it passed through. It managed to pierce through the shoulder of its owner archenemy. Lucifer was stunned at the speed and power behind the throw. The powerful devil tried to pull it out with one of his hands but the spear refused to comply. It even tried to seep through his skin, corroding his flesh with its ominous power. Even the devils can be consumed by darkness.

"**These devils are strange,**" the voice in the blond head said almost childish as if it couldn't understand some the basic behaviors. Naruto decided to ignore that for now. The angels that were chasing him quickly engaged the nearby devils as they were being attacked. Naruto was too quick for them; they couldn't keep up at all.

"What is this, how did you get this power?" Lucifer said trying to stop the foreign power from invading his body. The only thing that sustained him now was his immersed demonic energy, but it was fighting a losing battle because it couldn't understand this invader at all. He brushed his silver back and looked directly at his former servant while a series of explosions nearby rocked the foundation of the capital. Those sounds were drowned when a huge one occurred, blinding most people.

An angel with twelve golden wings, battered and bruised, was sent across the city from the central tower, which now enveloped in a spiraling black sphere before it dissipated, leaving littered remains. Lucifer took this chance and dashed forward. The Satan was able to pierce the boy's chest with his hand.

Naruto was distracted, worried about Michael in that instant. The limb of Lucifer went cleanly through the boy's heart as he coughed up blood, stunned at his recklessness. He was a seasoned warrior and he made the most stupid mistake, being distracted in a battle.

"SHIT!" Naruto said raising his fist to the side. It wrapped in flickering shadow as if it was flames, and he unleashed a devastating punch against Lucifer's face. The power behind it was enough to shatter the Satan's jaw, bypassing his demonic defense and sent him across the burning city. The offending hand retrieved itself from the boy's chest. Blood started to spill out the opening. Naruto quickly held his chest, covering the hole with one hand and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Darn it, I knew he was strong, I shouldn't have been distracted," Naruto scolded himself while his vision became hazy due to the blood loss.

"**Don't you need that organ… a heart to stay alive?**" the voice asked, almost like a child, not sure if a heart was necessary or not.

"Yes, but look like I'm missing one," Naruto said weakly almost trying to make a joke. He couldn't believe that he was about to die… again.

"**Do you want another one?**" the voice asked as the blond blinked. Was the being within his very soul offering him another one? He wasn't sure. Before today, he didn't know it existed.

"You can do that?" Naruto answered with a question with a bit of skepticism. There was no reply, but the blond was astonished as shadow filled the opening in his chest, and quickly regenerated his missing heart. Naruto's strength returned as he stood up and jumped toward where Lucifer currently at, and to finish the job. He would thank his… soulmate later.

The downed Satan quickly sent two dark beams at incoming blond with both of his hands. Naruto wings covered him in haste as the beam impacted against it. The raw destructive energy was strong enough to push him back but Naruto held his ground through shear will. Plus, his feet were embedded into the concrete floor. Turning to his side while his wings protected him, he created another dark spear with one hand and threw it at Lucifer. The Satan managed to dodge it. One spear embedded in him was enough as he promptly tried to fly away. His escape was blocked, for a twelve wings fallen seemingly teleported next to him. That was how fast the boy is with his new ability. The afterimage on the ground faded away.

"Impossible!" Lucifer eyes widen, no one could move that fast, let alone in air.

"This is for my sister!" Naruto shouted as shadow covered his fist once again and embedded itself deep into Lucifer's gut. It didn't break through the flesh. It didn't need to. The Satan's devil's muscles were no match for the empowered fist just like when the fist had smashed against his jaw before.

Naruto continued his enraged assault across his sister's murderer's body. His fist shattered bones, breaking muscles tissues apart with each strike through blunt force alone. Lucifer coughed out blood as he bowed over in pain. A hammer strike into the back of his head sent him crashing into city building below, smashing through all the floors with his body and slapping against the solid foundation. The impact sent fissure across the ground level, destroying support pillars and walls.

"**Why do you not finish him off already?**" the voice asked, wondering why its host was toying with someone who was much weaker than him.

"Not yet, I want him to feel more pain! I want him to suffer as I have; I want to look in his face as I tore away all that he held dear. I want him to know that he was the cause of all of this! I'm a monster of his own making," Naruto snapped at the orb and flew into the collapsing building. He sent Lucifer outside forcibly through the still standing wall with an enraged and devastating kick to the jaw. The wall wasn't standing anymore after that. It joined the rest of the support structure. Naruto walked out the building slowly toward the battered Satan as the building finally crumpled behind him.

"How does it feel to be so helpless now? This is how I feel when you took the only thing that matter away from me! Have a taste of my pain!" Naruto shouted as he stopped in front of the broken devil. Lucifer just chuckled, and seemingly unconcerned for his injuries.

"Naruto… Naruto… You will forever be denied the chance of avenging your sister," Lucifer smirked as his demonic aura soared to new height. It was at a dangerous level, and no devil would unleash that much unless…. Naruto's eyes widen as his wings hurriedly covered himself. Shadow also coated its surface, increasing its defensive power. A titanic explosion occurred, enclosed both of them and the surrounding. It grew in size before spitting out the ball of black feathers across the battlefield, and through several buildings.

"LUCIFER! Damn it all… my revenge…" Naruto shouted in anguish. The wall he had impacted finally managed to stop his momentum. Lucifer had committed suicide rather than allowed to be killed by Naruto. In that last moment of defiance, the devil had forever denied the boy what he sought for most. The orb within the boy soul wondered whether it mattered or not. Lucifer was dead, did it matter how he died?

Naruto fell forward and out fractured wall. He was on his knee. His wings opened wide, covered him in gloomy shadows. He looked at his hands as tears stream down his face. Even with his new bound powers, he couldn't have his revenge. He couldn't avenge his sister. It was now forever out of his reach.

"LUCIFER! I swear… I will hunt down all your kin, I will destroy your house, I will watch it burn for what you have done," Naruto vowed that he would. If he couldn't kill the man who was responsible for all his suffering; then he would end the man's line and make his children suffer. This was the promise and that promise Naruto would keep.

The blond flew in the air and search for his only friends. It was strange that they were at odd with each other when the war first started, being on different side and all. Now, near the end, the golden angel was his friend, probably his only true friend.

Michael who was leaning against a broken pillar as Naruto floated toward him and landed on the ground.

"Are you alright, Michael?" Naruto asked, kneeling beside his friend, looking over the angel's wounds. The long blond hair man and green eyes just chuckled after seeing the jet-black wings behind his helper.

"Not really, you don't look well yourself," Michael tried to make a joke before frowning.

"God is dead. He managed to kill Beelzebub and Asmodeus, but was critically wounded. That explosion before was due to Leviathan, the woman self-destructed, killing him and fatally wounded me," Michael stated and his breathing starting to become heavier. Naruto told Michael that Lucifer was also no more.

"That makes all four then," was the archangel reply.

Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael were nowhere in sight. They were probably busy holding back the devil's assault. Even with all their leaders gone, there were still many powerful ultimate-class devils with great ambitions. On heaven side, Michael was the strongest of them all even after he gave up some of his essence, around a third, to Naruto. It was to grant the boy the power of a true archangel instead of a imitated one. Naruto had never understood why Michael helped him.

"I will give you back your essence, with it, you will have your original strength back and will survive this," Naruto said as Michael shook his head in refusal.

"No, Naruto, you would die, it cannot be extracted. The process will kill you. Even if you survive, you would lose your angelic powers, or what left of it now," Michael refused as Naruto looked away in shame. He had fallen, and likely corrupting Michael's essence within him. Still, there might be a chance.

"**So that was it, I thought something was out of place within you,**" the voice said as Naruto quickly asked what it had meant. It told him that Michael's essence was interfering with Naruto's new power because it was not part of him; it was alien object inhibiting his body.

"Would I lose my angelic power if it was removed?" Naruto followed on while Michael pondered who Naruto was talking to. The voice remained silent. It wasn't sure what would happen if that essence was removed. Currently, Naruto's power was not fully utilized because of that foreign essence. The boy was strong, stronger than he ever been, but still weak in comparison to what a true Aspect could have been. The dark entity thought for a bit before replying.

"**Do you have a choice?**"

It was true enough. Naruto needed to give back Michael's essence so the archangel could heal at his full potential. It should be enough to save Michael's life. Since God was now dead, Michael was the only who could lead. The other Seraphs were unfit, especially Gabriel who was completely clueless about a lot of things, simple things. Without Michael, heaven would truly be lost now and so will the glimmer hope in this dark world.

"Do it," Naruto said as the shadow orb complied with its host wishes. Naruto moved toward Michael in an almost kissing fashion as Micheal's eyes widen in shock.

"What are you doing…" the straight angel said, wondering if his friend wanted him to fall as well, but there were better way than doing that. Besides, he wasn't into such thing.

"Stay still," Naruto interrupted the pure being's struggle. It was somewhat amusing as their lips almost touched. Just a bit more and they would perform the forbidden act. Golden stream came out of Naruto mouth as the shadow was evicting it from his body. It sought out its original owner, and went into Michael's, rejoining the rest. Naruto stood up and felt a bit strange.

"I will stop this battle, but I guess I'm no longer allowed to be here," Naruto said as his face went dark. He started to hold his chest in mild discomfort. The dreadful feeling only grew stronger, overwhelming his senses as shadow seeping across his body, crackling and forming jagged lines all over his skins. The feeling of rejection had gripped the boy's heart as the darkness swelled within him, growing with every passing moment.

"**Huh? What are you doing!? You are allowing your own power to consume you!**" the orb called out but the boy could no longer hear its voice. Shadow invaded his bright blue eyes, turning it pitch black as grim memories and nightmares infested his mind. Flashes of Sorrows, suffering, anguishes that had tormented him as Michael's purity was no longer holding it back. First was the destruction of his village by the youkai, manipulated via Lucifer's hand to meet his own end. The images of his parents using their bodies to shield him and his sister were so vivid. Their dying voices and his sister's cries rang in his head, vibrating through his body and stabbing his heart.

"Youkai…" Naruto growled as his face became feral. Nine tails fox was what given birth to all youkai as the book in his village had taught him. The image of the nine tail fox filled his mind as the shadow complied and erupted upward, carrying its source of power along the pillar. It expanded, swirled around the boy, forming a titanic mythical beast. Its pitch-black eyes and onyx body quickly grabbed every angels and devils' attention.

"**Betrayed… Betrayers… BEGONE!**" the colossal beast roared as winds sucked into its mouth rapidly forming a swirling ball of condense air. The beast roared once more, blasting the ball toward the mass. The windy projectile expanded as soon as it left the beast's jaw. The growing ball of destruction shredded everything in its path and exploded when it reached critical size, flattening the landscape.

"NARUTO!" Michael shouted, seeing his friend was lost in hatred. A swing of the beast tail was about to slammed into the archangel as he flew to the side. The massive black tendrils carved up the spot he was previously at. Several more tails swinging around, swatting devils and angels alike as if they were flies. The beast no longer recognized anyone.

"What is this thing!?" a devil said, floating near another angel.

"It's like those blasted heavenly dragons," the angel stated. They remembered back when **_Ddraig_** and **_Albion_**, the two heavenly dragon fought each other, and unconcerned about their own allies in the crossfire. That wasn't true, the dragons didn't have allies, and everyone was fair game in their brawl. They simply didn't care. The angels and devils decided to get rid of this creature just like they did with the dragons. Their combined might can overwhelm anything… how wrong they were…

The angels and devils started joined forces and attacked the beast after seeing how it was attacking both sides. The nine tail shadowy creature grunted as light spears and dark beams impacted against its massive body. Being huge just made it an easier target.

"**DISAPPEAR!**" It roared as shadow swirled across the blacken body before sending outward into the area at all directions. The wave of energy was strong enough to evict all its attackers, sending them tumbling away from the immediate vicinity. The fox began spamming dozens of condense ball of winds, each capable of killing dozens of angels or devils at once regardless whether they were high ranking or not. Everything died, ripped apart, if they were hit. Its nine extremely long tails swing left and right, flattening everything in sight, and continued slapping giant flies around.

"Michael, what is this thing?"

"Naruto… I don't know how, but he had gained power beyond even…" Michael stop what he was about to say. It was blasphemy to think anyone could have more power than God. He decided to gather his energy so it would heal his wounds more rapidly while frowning.

"I tried to stop him with reason, but he didn't seem to hear me at all," the strongest angel stated as his siblings floated around him, watching the devastation.

"He's destroying what left of our home… we have to stop him…" one of the Seraphs said as Michael hesitantly nodded. The four guardians of heaven gathered up their powers and attacked the beast with their most powerful spell.

The beast grunt as it felt the impact. It quickly looked at its attacker as shadow continued streaming out of its eyes as if it remembered something. A flash, a memory had surfaced.

"**EVEN YOU…**" The beast roared in pain as nine of its tails detached from its rear. They wrapped around, forming a sphere and shrank in size, becoming nine dark ominous floating balls. The angels and devils wasn't sure what those balls was until all nine of them shot a beam out, piercing through everyone before swiping across the field, bisecting everything they touch. Hills, mountains collapsed.

Fears gripped everyone's heart at the monstrous power. The one that didn't get hit immediately attacked the beast in retaliation. One of the balls immediately expanded into a flat sheet, a shield, and blocked the attacks by covering its master body.

Every attack was absorbed into it, disappearing into the darkness, before thousands of dark spears emerged from the abyss that was the shield and sprayed at the masses. Countless dark explosions covered the sky as angels, devils and their minions were erased from existence.

"**I'm really impress…**" the dark orb stated, unconcerned for the destruction that his host had unleashed. It didn't feel anything nor care to understand. It wasn't human so why should it. What it had desired most has been achieved. It had found a home, a companion. So what if its host destroy this place, there were plenty others. This was just one world among countless other.

Several balls formed into a flat helix sword and continued butchering the ants at its master's wrath. Angels and devils counter attacks become ragged as they tried their best to dodge the strikes. Their armies were slaughtered before something they could not understand. They no longer wish to fight each other anymore, only to survive this. Several ultimate devils had retreated from the battle field, trying to save what left of their underlings. Only fearless or insane devils still remains, fighting alongside with the angels.

The enormous dark power that was unleashed attracted the white orb as it floated toward the beast. The floating helix blades tried to cut that down but it was useless. Any darkness touched the orb changed into light before they shattered in glowing glitter and dissipated. The angels saw this was a sign of their God's returning. How they had hoped.

The white orb phased through the blacken body of the fox, who tried to rip it out with its claws. Unfortunately, its shadow body healed almost instantly so it could never reach deep enough.

"**What are you doing brother?**" the white orb said floating near the unconscious blond, in the endless darkness. It was trying to talk to its sibling.

"**Nothing… it's not me, this boy, Naruto, no longer hear my voice anymore. His heart now consumed by darkness… it's too bad really,**"the black orb replied. The white orb floated around and invaded the boy's physical body. Moment later, it returned back outside.

"**Not entirely, a hope still remained, no longer existed in this mortal realm…but…**" the white orb said as the black orb wondered what its sister had meant.

"**Nnnn… I like this world, this realm, don't destroy it. I can bring her back, but it will take a while… she been dead for a long time, reversing the cycle and resurrecting that soul will not be easy,**" the white orb stated and told its brother its plan. To bring back the light and returned the boy's gentle heart. It would give him a future he could look forward to. Right now, Naruto despised the world; his hatred was controlling his mind and his power ran rampage.

"**His sister? Hmmm… okay, I will teleport him somewhere, but his rage is fueling his powers, it will only continue to grow stronger,**" the shadow orb said while the white orb escaped the beast shadowy artificial body. Darkness quickly swirled around the beast and beamed into the sky, carrying its master as it punched through the dimension and returned back to the normal world. All the angels let out a held in breath, watching the orb of light floating away and disappeared.

"Was that God? Did he help us even after… you know…" one of the angels asked.

"I don't know… I hope it was… this war is over, we have lost much of our brethren and so did the other side. I think a truce now would be acceptable," Michael said, floating toward their capital, or what left of it. There wasn't a single building still standing.

The remaining devils had returned back to their realm. The Great War had come to an end. It didn't take countless of their own kind's lives, as well as their leaders to end the war. A common enemy did that. History would distort the fact to the real reason why the war had ended. A few would remember the true fact, about a blond who spent his entire life, fighting for a war he didn't want, only to be betrayed in the end. His name would be forgotten in the years to come, but he would return to remind them the past was not forgotten.

**(Current Time)**

An astronomer was star gazing and trotting down some calculation in his note. He had noticed some stars had disappeared from night sky. He looked into his telescope at some region in the heaven where they were before, but nothing was there, just empty spot now. A dark shadows crept across his telescope as he blinked on reflex, trying to see what it was.

"What is that?" the astronomer muttered to himself, rubbing his telescope lenses. It wasn't there anymore.

"Must be a smug… still I'm sure there were stars there, they couldn't just disappear, could they?" the man asked himself.

Far from earth, a shadowy cloud floated through the void of space. For millennia it had traveled across many worlds, only destroying them in its rage. It was still filled with hatred and malice as its tendrils grew long and collided into the nearby star, devouring the light before wrapping around it and turned it into a singularity. Within the depth of misty darkness, a being roared but his anguish weren't heard by anything.

The dark orb in his heart stirred as the white orb had finally returned back into the physical world, the mortal realm.

"**Naruto… I have a surprise for you, but we are a bit out of Earth right now, it will take around 15 of your birth world revolutions around the sun for you to get back,**" the dark orb stated. Its host was filled with anger, hatred for all things. Every world they came across, he destroyed, turning the planetary body into floating asteroid field with his immersed, and now fully controlled power.

The dark aspect had complied with its sister's wishes to spare Earth from destruction. It was one of the handfuls of planet that had life in this galaxy. But the boy's rage was unquenchable and needed somewhere else to vent out all that anger. He couldn't use the Red Aspect's home, so he decided to teleport the boy far from that world, and from its accompanying dimensions of heaven and underworld.

"I hate that place… nothing but pain and suffering… Everyone betrayed me… I don't even know why I'm still alive… I just want it all to end…" Naruto roared with sorrow. He was floating in space with twelve of his black wings was on his back. They weren't real angelic wings. The blond had lost those when he gave back the essence. They were shadowy artificial wings, and mimic to take a fallen appearance.

"Not even your sister?" the orb said as Naruto opened his eyes, and his anger diminished.

"Kurama… you don't mean…"

"**Yes, she has been resurrected, who… I don't know, but I can feel her presence had returned back to the moral realm. Only my sister, the white aspect, has the power to transcend life and death, to bring back what have passed through to the other side,**" Kurama stated. It had a name now. It had told Naruto about how the white orb, Serene, would try to resurrect a soul so the blond would stop destroying planets in rage. A little hope had returned his sense then, but it wasn't enough.

"Imouto…" Naruto muttered as his wings opened wide. He blasted out of the shadow mist and quickly travelled toward Earth at teleportation speed. What some space faring race would call warp speed, faster than light. They were really far from their destination so it would take years to return, even with their powers. There's no such thing as instant travel, only moving very fast through different dimensions to the point that it seemed to be teleportation. The universe was a big place after all, with lots of empty space. The maelstrom was returning home.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There we go. Next chapter will be Naruto searching for Serenity, or Serene as the Dark orb gave his sister a name. I didn't want to call it an orb or aspect all the time, so I gave them names as well. It was just easier.

Naruto's power is beyond measureable in this. He can crush planets into nothing and destroy stars at his full powers. He can rip dimensions apart as well. Devils, Angels, Gods (not _God_, Loki etc)'s ability is below an Aspect power. Only an Aspect can truly fight another Aspect. Naruto's stats? Strength, Speed, Power is immeasurable. Let's just leave it at that. This story isn't about Naruto's growth in power.

Like the story title implied, this is a shadow (Naruto) seeking tranquility, which mean serenity (Koneko) to calm his heart. Too bad Koneko don't remember anything right now as Serene (white orb) is asleep; piecing and bring back a soul from the other side takes a lot of work! See you next chapter, which will start in Rias' time. Koneko is fifteen I think… or maybe 16?

**_Comments, criticisms, reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. A Changed World

**Shadow of Tranquility: Naruto x High School DXD Cross over!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

New Arc Start! Dattebayo! Welcome to the first chapter of the new arc. It takes a while to write anything, so relax people. Show your appreciation and give me ideas! It helps me connect all the important points for the next chapter!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
****A Changed World**  


His twelve jet black wings opened wide as he emerged from dimensional portal in orbit and entered the most outer layer of the planet's atmosphere. Earth, it had been a long time since he had been back here. It was the planet of his origin, and the place where everything started. The last time he was here, it was during the Great War between some of the most powerful races that ever inhabited this world. Those beings existed in parallel dimension, and their war spilled over to the human side.

"I never realized how beautiful it was without all the fighting going on," Naruto mumbled as he watched the lusty green planet from above. His bright blue eyes blinked as he continued to be mesmerized by planet's beauty. It seemed peaceful now, and completely different from his memory, unlike distant past, where constant eruption of explosions ravaging across its surface, resulting from powers' clashes.

For the centuries followed his birth, he had traveled to the stars, and he found no other intelligent life among them. It was strange, the universe was vast but it contained mostly empty space, or filled with dead and inhabitable world. If there was other life out there, he hadn't met them yet.

The pseudo fallen angel passed through the Exosphere, the outer most layer of the planet, and entered Thermosphere, the second-highest layer then the third, Mesosphere, swiftly before he felt a slight tingling sensation on the surface of his skin. It was heating up much more rapidly than he thought it would be possible.

"Strange… I shouldn't be heating up this fast," Naruto mumbled with a bit of confusion. He felt the temperature rising steady all over his body. Naruto shrugged after a while and increased his speed further, passing through the tenuous cloud-like phenomena toward Stratosphere layer of the planet, where the concentrated ozone gases were situated. Naruto felt a mild discomfort as the temperature around him spiked. It was nowhere near the temperature on the surface of the sun. However, his current artificial limbs on his back would not survive such thermal radiation without further reinforcement.

"**The air here is much denser than I expected from a world of this size,**" the voice in his head called out as it sensed the surrounding air. Naruto nodded in agreement as his dozen wings continuing to emit shadowy substances, in mass, behind him to produce the necessary thrust. A thermal shield manifested itself in front of him due to his supersonic speed. The temperature of the invisible barrier finally reached critical level and broke, allowing him to feel the full blast of the heat wave. His whole body caught fire afterward.

"What the…" Naruto was surprised as a few of his wings were ripped off from almost immediately from the shock before burning up behind him. He began spirally uncontrollably downward toward the planet's surface as he lost stability.

"**This is interesting, there must be some sort of pollutions in the air,**" the voice chuckled in Naruto's mindscape, seeing how the extreme heat managed to destroy the boy's wings.

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto retorted angrily as he felt like a comet falling toward the planet. Naruto sighed as he passed through the lower layer of the Earth's atmosphere in his swirling descent. His body was completely engulfed in fire as he felt the flames on his skin. His clothes were incinerated while his wings were tattered, flapping useless along the air stream.

Naruto thrashed in midair, trying to get his bearing before detached all the appendages, letting them fall behind him as they exploded in black mist, and followed the direction of the wind. Naruto's bright oceanic eyes flashed crimson a little as shadow covered over his body again, and sprouted new set of angelic wings. The new limbs spread out and slowed his descent.

Naruto curved upward, no longer falling, with a playful spin. He inhaled the world's air for the first time in centuries. With a blast of shadows behind him, he entered supersonic speed once more, passing through the sky with untamed.

"Can you sense her?" Naruto asked while the cool breeze resulted from his velocity was slapping against his face.

"**Yes… but not accurately,**" the voice said with lack of confidence. An audible sighed could be heard in Naruto's mindscape before it continued.

"**I can sense that my sister had returned back into the mortal realm, but I cannot sense exactly where she is, only in the general area since the residue of her power is practically everywhere. It enveloped the entire planet making difficult for me to tell, but the greatest concentration is over there in that direction,**" it explained before a shadow tendril formed by Naruto's shoulder before pointing across the sea.

"**You will have to do some searching yourself,**" it suggested as Naruto nodded. Naruto decreased his attitude to make out the land marks below without the obstruction of the clouds. Before he could check them out, he sensed something behind him and quickly looked over his shoulder to have a clear view.

"What is that?" Naruto asked no one in particular after seeing some sort of shining object trailing behind him.

"**Some sort of metal creature?**" Kurama answered, viewing through the eyes of his host.

"You are entering restricted airspace," the pilot said into the speaker, broadcasting in all human known radio frequencies. He tried to get a response for a while, unfortunately, nothing but static came back from the other end. The pilot sighed under his breathing apparatus. He switched to a secure line, and requested a new order from the head quarter.

"Are you sure something is up there? There is nothing from our end. We couldn't reposition the satellite at the moment, but the radar show nothing but clouds up there," the control responded as the pilot shook his head a little.

"I don't think my eyes is playing trick on me… something is here. It's very fast and emitting some sort of black smokes in its wake, possibly from its propulsion system. It had ignored all my hailing; should I engage the… unidentified flying object?"

"UFO? Are you seeing hallucination? How did you get pass the preliminary screening?" was the panicked voice from the speaker com. They were testing their newest air superiority jet fighter and advance weaponry. The project had cost the country billions of dollars, and they weren't something like this to disrupt the experiment.

The pilot retorted that he was completely fine, and he definitely was not seeing thing. After a few more clarification with the command center, they decided for the aircraft to get closer to the object, and use the onboard electronic eyes for imaging. The complex piece of machine hummed as it was activated, readying to analyze the object in front. The aircraft increased its velocity to get closer for a more detail scan.

"This is interesting… Its onyx surface seemed to jam our radar. You will need to get closer for a deeper inspection," the control requested after seeing the preliminary analysis of the bogey.

The pilot compiled. But after sometime, the distance between them seemingly remained the same as the pilot checked his air flow meter to estimate the speed of the aircraft. His craft was reaching March 4 and increasing steadily, but the bogey in front of him was increasing its speed as well. If anything, it was getting further and further away.

"Control, I'm unable to get closer-," the pilot about to say but some blinking red light on his control panel got his attention. He looked to the side, outside, at the turbine, and realized the black mists that he passed through were invading the aircraft's engine, interfering with the air flow. The jet fighter began to stall as it was swinging side to side slightly. The pilot tried his best to control the aircraft so it remained in correct flight path.

"Mayday, mayday, those unknown black fog are damaging the engine. I need to break off or the damage will be irreversible," the pilot requested through his intercom after seeing all the alarms on his control panel.

"Negative, stay close to the bogey, we need a clear analysis of this object," the control center denied. They were nervous and edgy, but wanted to know more about this object. Through their electronic imaging that was acquired from the aircraft through remote connection, the UFO in question seemed to be very small, almost man-size with several elongated and flexible wings protruding from the top section. Whatever this thing was, it appeared to be technological advanced. They never thought another country beside them could have built something like this.

"Negative, I'm unable to match the UFO's speed due to imminent engine failure. Requesting to use extreme measure," the pilot suggested, hinting that he might need to damage it to slow it down. He would be able to get a good scan if he could get closer afterward. The distance between him and the object was increasing while head quarter debated for the best course of action.

If this aircraft in front of them belonged to another country, attacking it would construe as an act of war. However, the bogey did enter their restricted airspace, and no nation on the planet would admit that. They could salvage the object remains if they shot it out from the sky. It was all within their nation's right to do so.

"You have a go. Use thermal targeting as the object has radar-jammer," the intercom ordered. The pilot complied and tapped a few buttons on his console.

"Target locked, **_experimental _**X-Stinger, 1… away," the pilot said as the targeting system locked onto the object. The missile underneath the wing of the aircraft detached itself before flames erupted out from its behind. It sped off in the distance at March 5 and increasing.

"X-Stringer, 2… away," the pilot said as he sent off another one. It followed the first and speeding toward the shadowy entity. Each missile can level a sizable town if it was air to ground.

"What is that? I never heard of anything that could match my velocity in the sky," Naruto asked as he continued to increase his thrust. No devils or angels, alive or dead, could have matched his current velocity. It was many times over their possible limit. The supernatural beings never flew faster the speed of sound as their wings couldn't handle the stress generated by the friction of the air. However, the thing behind him wasn't like anything he ever seen before. Its body was almost completely covered in metal with a small glass window in the middle.

"**I never seen this creature before… maybe it was born after we left this world?**" Kurama theorized. Naruto frowned as he continued to get away, but his eyes widen a bit after he saw two smaller objects detached from the metal creature's wings. They were moving much faster than the creature itself.

Naruto didn't have any further thought about that as the leading one impacted against his side. The blast and heat was intense as it ripped several of his wings apart, and knocked him from his course. He spiraled uncontrollable in the air to the side before managing to regenerate the damaged appendages, and returned back to a stable flight path.

"Those things are explosive!" Naruto called out in shock as he rolled to the side, avoiding the second one. To his surprised, the flying object did a loop and came back right at him at incredible speed. He swayed to one side, evading it for the second time. It quickly did another loop before chasing him again.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" the pilot called out seeing how the UFO doing impossible maneuver such as doing 90 degree turn without slowing down. Any known material would break apart from the resulting stress alone.

"Yes… this is amazing," the control responded as they watched the UFO evaded the missile again, and they ordered the pilot to use his remaining two to knock that thing out of the sky. The control wanted to study it. The pilot complied with the command as two missiles more was let loose.

"**That thing sent out two more. I'm not sure what it is, but I do not like being attacked for no reason,**" Kurama growled angrily as Naruto was spinning around the air while maintaining his top speed. The blond agreed with the Aspect in that regard. He did not like being attacked.

Naruto quickly spun his body around and outstretched his hand as the nearest missile impacted against it. Cloud of black mist erupted covering the red and orange flames before it formed into a sphere, and compressed into a small ball, revealing the unfazed Naruto. The ball in his hand sent out several black laser beams at the three objects coming toward him. They impacted against the two missiles, causing them to explode far away from their intended target. Several thin black lances slashed through metal creature's body with a vengeance.

The pilot eyes widen in fear as his machine's wings were separated as if a knife had cut through his aircraft. The detached metal pieces were spinning behind, leaking fuel before they exploded, and sending shrapnel all over. Several of those beams pierced through the cockpit, but by some miracle, it missed him completely. Sparks erupted around him when countless instruments were destroyed. He quickly sent out a distress signal before ejecting his seat from the cockpit. Parachute quickly escaped their confines space, spreading out to slow down his descent as he looked at the burning debris of his aircraft nearby. A shadow flew passed him as he snapped around in panicked. He was sweating heavily, holding onto the life strings of the chute with all his strength.

Before long, he came face to face with something impossible. He wasn't a devout believer but how can he dismissed something that was so real, now staring back at him. It wasn't a UFO or some sort of advance aircraft. It was angel with twelve magnificent black wings; the godly being floated in midair before him with its wings flapping back and forth as if it was something straight out of the bible. Its appearance wasn't older than his son, who was currently in college. He was speechless for a moment before the angel spoke up.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Japanese? Why is an angel speaking Japanese," the pilot blurted out in English. The holiest creature since the dawn of creation frowned as it heard his voice.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked himself as he floated to the side a little.

"**Sound like one of those fractured language those barbarians beyond the sea from your homeland used. They worship the first one blindly and built great temple for them,**" Kurama answered after trying to decipher the language. It was different from what he remembered, but the sounding was familiar.

Naruto smiled a little and looked up at the parachute then at the man again. The blond examined the man for a bit and concluded that this was no barbarian. His clothes seemed well-made and his smell wasn't nauseating to the nose. Naruto's eyes slide down the man's body before stopping at a small burnt mark on his arm.

'Is he confused,' the pilot thought. The blond angel in front of him outstretched his hand. The pilot didn't react at all as he watched that hand touched his skin. He winced in pain as the burnt flesh finally registered in his mind. The angel's finger pressed deeply on his arm's wound, and slid across it as he gritted his teeth. The excruciating pain only last for a few seconds before his eyes widen, and he was in awe once again. The flesh healed itself as strands of muscles covered over it and molted the burnt part like a snake shedding its skin.

"You might not… understand me… but thank you," was the stuttered words came out of the pilot's mouth as Naruto waved his hand in a goodbye gesture before disappearing in the distance toward where he was going.

"I think I should go to church when I'm back on solid ground," the man vowed after seeing the heavenly being disappeared in the distance. No one would believe that he actually chased an angel across the sky for the better part of an hour, and then it healed him after it had retaliated from being attacked. He would be sent for psychiatric evaluation if he uttered a single word about this. So he would remain silent. It didn't matter if no one knew the truth beside him, for he was now a believer.

After the whole ordeal, the fallen angel flew toward Japan. Flying across the narrowed landmass, Naruto finally had time to look down below as he decreased his speed over an urban area. He was high enough in the sky so those walked around on the ground could not make out his form. He was simply a black dot in the sky. Naruto rubbed his eyes to check if it wasn't fooling him. His homeland had changed greatly since his time away.

"**Incredible!**" Kurama called out, stating exactly what was on Naruto's mind. Tall building with perfect reflective surface stood proudly side by side while many small moving contractions followed each other in a somewhat uniform line below and through the gap between the buildings. People were numerous as stars in the sky, and they all went about their own thing.

Naruto landed on one of the tallest building, collapsing his wings before approaching the railing and leaning to the side. Indiscernible cheers and laughter could be heard as Naruto tried to listen in on them. His eyes wandered, examining all the marvels within the vicinity.

The world had changed. Where it once filled with barren waste land and untamed forest, now been replaced with flat and smooth cobble-like black stone. Buildings and monuments made of glass, stone and metal, pierced into the sky. They stood silent as the sunlight highlighted its brilliance. Strange mechanical sounds could be heard everywhere, bouncing off the unflinching vertical surface around the angel.

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked himself in bewilderment. He would never believe the world he left behind could have changed this much during his absent. He had lived in an era where woods were the source material used to construct building, and everyone lived far away from each other, in small villages, where they were safely surrounded by dense forest. Those were the memories he had before the Great War. After the war, much of the land had been devastated, with deep scars littering across the countries side, indicating armies had once clashed there for supremacy. The current landscape below revealed nothing from the past.

"**Remarkable,**" Kurama was still in awe, scrutinizing everything in great details through its host eyes. Naruto looked up after he heard a rumbling sound, and saw a small plane dragging a banner through the air. The banner fluttered in the wind as it passed him by.

"Humans controlled those things…" Naruto said with a small smile, seeing into the aircraft's cockpit. His birth race had survived and thrived long after the war. Everywhere he looked brought joy to his heart. There were numerous humans, filling the area, not like when they were back then, on brink of extinction.

"**Tools! Just like your ancestors who dwell in caves invented fire. These things are merely contraption, crafted to better their lives,**" Kurama pointed out after it had more time to analyze the marvelous device that was gliding through the air. Naruto had a thoughtful look as he continued to check below. His wings flapped a little bit before he spoke up.

"Did you remember that person's face?" Naruto asked, reminding Kurama the pilot they encountered when they entered the world.

"**Yes, what about it?**"

"It seemed like he was shocked at seeing an angel. It was as if he never seen one in his entire life before. I remember back when I was… human, we still heard about those things and worship them even though we never seen them before. But… during the war, each side started to enlist humans and granted them powers to balance out the odd… it seemed like that the world had completely forgotten about it," Naruto pointed out as he looked over his shoulder at his wings.

"**Or maybe, devils and angels have decided to leave the moral realm alone?**" Kurama added his opinion.

"If that were the case…" Naruto began before shuddering as twelve of his wings erupted in an explosion of black feathers. The light objects were twirling in the air slowly before fading away. "… It is better to remain completely human," Naruto finished. Kurama approved of the idea.

The duo continued watching the world below as the sun moved along its daily path through the sky and disappeared in the horizon. The crowd below dispersed, returning back to their home as the street became empty. Both watched the last ray of light.

"Humans… survived…" Naruto muttered.

"**Humanity is weak, but the universe did give them something special: the power to create things from imagination. They build tools and weapons to defeat their predators. They built gadgets to allow them fly above in the sky like birds without having wings. Unlike the other race that existed for millions of years, humanity, while still young, had built a city far grander than any of them,**" Kurama began as Naruto listening attentive. The Aspect had seen much in the eons before they met. While it didn't understand the very nature of humanity, it did understand the race's evolution process.

"**Humans, as a species, lacked the physical prowess and abilities like the Gods themselves. Human's lifespan are too short, gone in a blink, but they made every moments count. They live to the fullest. They understood their weakness and use the bestowed mind, their ingenuity, to compensate for that weakness. For eons, I had watched the first ones, they are stagnant, unchanging, until humanity first took their first breath and shown them a new path. It is nothing short of amazing that they had achieved this much in that time while those that called themselves the Gods, did not changed much during the countless millennia I watched them,**"

"**Hmmm… now I think about it, neither does we, the Aspect… perhaps we have reached the limit of our evolution?**" Kurama concluded as Naruto chuckled.

"Kurama, during the war, angels and devils alike took humans and converted them into their own kind by bestowing them incredible powers, just like what you have done for me. Because we are the born as the lowest species, our growth and potential is not limited. From what I have seen so far, the more I believe humanity isn't weak, just that our strength lies differently than others," Naruto said as he looked at the darken sky. The stars had come out to play.

"The contraption that chased us through the sky, it was faster than any angels or devils I had encountered, unless you count actually teleportation. Its weapons were able to harm me even I wasn't actively defending myself, but that still is a feat in itself. We had accomplished this much in such a short time. We were given nothing at the beginning, and thus we will achieve everything in the end. A few more millennia from now, humanity will surpassed the power of those that stand above and looked down at them in contempt," Naruto pointed out as the dark Aspect grimaced.

_Humanity will one day surpass it in power? Preposterous!_

"Even now, individually, we are weak, but together we are strong! Working together, we can pull down the Gods themselves! I never been so proud of my race before this moment," Naruto said with pride as he spread his hands outward facing the sky.

"Why you keep saying 'we' when referring to humanity? We are Aspect, not human!" Kurama snorted, breaking the mood as Naruto chuckled.

"I still considered myself as human. After all, I am an Aspect empowered human since I have returned my angelic essence long ago," Naruto corrected.

"**No, you still have traces of devil power in you, so technically, you are an Aspect empowered devil**," Kurama re-corrected but then remained silent as the whole area filled with malicious aura. The shadow tendrils that appeared became thicker as it slid down the side of the building while Naruto's eyes became completely pitch black. Black lightning erupted around his body as the Earth shook heavily under the blond's fury.

"DON'T CALL ME A DEVIL!" Naruto roared, sending out a sonic shockwave that shattered every glass panel in sight. Black sparks jumped from his body and impaled into the floor before it spreading across the concrete and downward the wall's side, forming cracks on the building.

While Naruto disliked angels for their betrayals, he still considered Michael and the siblings as his friends. He hated youkai for their violent nature, seeing humans as lesser than themselves, but he despised devil most as they were the source of his hatred. He had not forgotten his promise to eradicate all Lucifer's bloodline, but returning to the underworld always brought out painful memory. He was a good soldier in that man's army, and gave it all so his sister could survive, but she was taken away from him by that same man right before his very eyes. He was weak then, unable to stop it.

"**Calm down! I was just joking! If you don't keep your anger in check, it will fuel your power, and eventually destroy this world, along with the rest of your kind… and your sister!**" Kurama tried to reason with the enraged boy. Naruto heard something about his sister, and inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. His current power was tied directly to his emotion, mostly rage. The stronger that feeling manifested itself, the more powerful and untamed his power become. It would rip the world apart along with every living thing on it. It would devour everything in creation, returning the universe back into utter darkness.

"Everything begins in darkness and will return back into darkness," Naruto muttered as the dark aura surrounded him faded, and the lightning within it crackled one last time before dissipating. The earthquake died down slowly, as it was no longer being oppressed by an immersed aura. Naruto opened his eyes once more. It had returned to bright blue color once again.

"I want to find my sister quickly before I do something I might regret," Naruto stated flatly as Kurama nodded. There was still a lot of bottled up rage in the boy. The numerous destroyed worlds and stars littering in space was a testament to that. Naruto wasn't even focusing his power; it simply was his overwhelming aura leaking that caused such destruction.

"**Like I said before, I can't pinpoint exactly where she is in this country, so you will have to check them yourself. She should be around 15 of this world's revolution around… Sorry, I did it again, she should be 15 to 16 years old, or maybe 17…**" Kurama chuckled. It had learnt much about human emotion during its time with its host. It finally knew the joy of being human or so to speak.

"So 15 to 17 years old? There must be millions of them; it will take years… decades even…" Naruto frowned as he jumped up and landed on the railing. He noticed the damages in all the building nearby as people crowded below. They were shouting at each other while strange vehicles with red and blue blinking light on top were everywhere.

"Shunshin," Naruto muttered as his body vanished in a swirl of black mist with half a dozen of black feathers floating within it. The feathers fell on the floor, and it along with the mist faded away. On top of many adjacent buildings ahead, one after another, a blond boy appeared then disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

Naruto stopped after several dozens of building and jumped off to the side. For a second, his wings materialized just as he was about to touch the ground, and it disappeared as he landed gently. It was an empty alley way as he watched several people walking nearby at the exit. He tilted his head a little, checking out their clothing as shadows wrapped around his body, and quickly forming similar attire.

"Please stop!" a scream was heard in the opposite direction behind him. It sounded like a girl. He quickly followed the sound and stumbled upon a crime in progress. A girl was pinned down on the floor by two older men within the confines space of the darken alley. There was no one else in sight as all the building windows above were shut closed.

"Let her go," Naruto said as he walked slowly toward them. One of them was holding her hands by her head look up. He face was unshaven with messy and dirty hair.

"Go away! This doesn't concern you," he shouted at the boy while his partner tried to rip her clothes off. His partner was wearing ragged clothes like him, but stopped abruptly and pointed behind him. The boy that was in front of him had disappeared, leaving behind some sort of swirling fog as he felt a hand on the top of his head.

"I said, let her go," Naruto repeated, and threw the man over his head into the sky at an angle. The man's body crashed into the nearby wall at several story up before falling back down to earth and slamming into a pile of cardboard boxes. He was knocked out instantly. His partner quickly stopped whatever he was doing and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Look here, kiddo," the man about to use the knife but he was greeted with swift kick to the face, sending him into the nearby wall face first. He dropped his knife when flesh collided with hard concrete, and he fell to the ground. His face was bloody as several of his teeth were bashed inward.

Naruto lowered his leg and turned toward the girl. She quickly covered her indecent spot since some of the buttons on her blouse were torn off during the assault. She looked up at her savior.

"Thank you…" she said after the silence that followed, blinking a little. Naruto remained expressionless during the whole time, mumbling something before asking: "How old are you?"

"16…" she said hesitantly as she was unsure why her savior wanted to know her age.

"How do I check?" Naruto said as the girl was confused. He nodded as if something was speaking to him before pointing at her.

"Undress," he demanded as her eyes widen in fear. He wasn't a savior as his eyes were filled with… not lust but something else.

"Please… I have money…" she begged but he tilted his head toward the two battered form of her previous assailant.

"Undress, or you will join them before I undress you myself. It doesn't matter if you're conscious or not," Naruto declared as her heart dropped to the ground. She would be raped even if she wasn't conscious or not?

She examined his body a little and felt her cheek heated up slightly. He wasn't bad looking at all. In fact, he was very handsome. It would not be so bad, although she prefer doing it somewhere else, not in a dirty alley way.

"Can we go elsewhere?" she suggested somewhere cleaner like a love hotel.

"No, I need to get this over with quickly," was the reply as her spirit sank. After a few more hesitation, she undressed slowly while the boy just stood there, feeling indifferent to the whole thing. She covered her private afterward and couldn't look at him in the eye. She closed her eyes as he moved toward her. His footstep echoed in the empty hallway. She felt his hand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them away to reveal everything she had. She felt the warmness of his touch… those gentle fingers caressed her silky skin.

'Is he doing foreplay?' she thought as felt a bit moist. The firm and considerate hand was checking all over her body. Even if it was rape, she was in anticipation as the hand brushed over each of her asset slowly. She opened her eyes after the caressing stopped, and looked into his sapphire blue. _Strange?_ There was no lust in those deep blue eyes. It was filled with seriousness. He shook his head slightly and backed away, removing his fingers as she gasped slightly. She didn't want the feeling to go away.

"You can dress yourself now, thank you," Naruto stated as he started to walk out of the alley way, passing her naked form.

"WA…WAIT! Aren't you going to ravage me?" She shouted in frustration, recovering from her stupefied state. She was readying for it but the boy in question shown no interest whatsoever.

"Hmm? No, why would you think that? I was just checking if there some sort of stigma on your body," Naruto answered over his shoulder before continued off and turned at the corner leaving the dumbfounded teenager behind. She was in complete shock.

"This will take a long time… to check everyone for the stigma," Naruto said and exhaled deeply. Kurama had told him that the reincarnated form of his sister will have some sort of stigma on her body. It will be invisible to all except another Aspect. However, her clothes will hinder their visibility and thus he would need to check her body carefully, whoever she might be.

Naruto had no problem of carrying out the task with all the female he would come across as he felt nothing, and was familiar with the sin of flesh. At least not after he was '_experimented_' on by Gabriel… it was technically rape without the actual raping, but the curly blonde hair angel with a voluptuous figure didn't think it was that way. She was entirely clueless and Naruto wondered why the idiot hadn't fallen yet.

"**One down, about several millions more to go… and that's just the human race… you will need to check angels, fallen and devils as well! Since Serene is probably asleep from her exhaustion, her power is suppressed, I can't pinpoint her exact location, even so, her residue is everywhere here,**" Kurama said with a sarcastic tone while doing a sniffing noise. Naruto just blinked and face palmed.

"This will take a while…" Naruto mumbled and pointed at a yellow-haired girl nearby, "You! Undress so I can check your body!"

'**Should I tell him that he could just wait until Serene wakes up from her slumber? It would be much easier... hmm… furthermore, whoever Serene merged with will have white hair trait regardless of their heritage, so that would cut down the potential candidates by a lot…. Nah, how does a human say it? It's more funnier this way?**' Kurama thought childishly with a wide grin as Naruto chased down his new target who was screaming pervert.

* * *

**Author Note:**

What is High School DXD without ecchiness and full blown nudity!? The search for Serenity (or Serene) is on! Every girl from the age 15 to 17 is fair game as Naruto will rip their clothes off and checks their body for stigmas. There will be culture clashes as implied by this chapter! It should be fun and hilarious :), or at least I hope so…

**_Comments, criticisms, reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Power of Darkness

**Shadow of Tranquility: Naruto x High School DXD Cross over!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

This chapter will show more of Naruto's shadow like ability. He's an Empowered Aspect and only another or true Aspect (Great Red) can truly counters and overpowers him! Even then it's still dubious at best because Naruto have great battle experience. Does crossover in DXD automatically make this a Harem? I'm not going to debate whether this is a harem or not. The main pairing is Naruto/Koneko and I meant it. Incest is a _mortal_ thing, so take a lesson from Gods of Olympus!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Power of Darkness**

"This is awesome!" Naruto shouted excitedly from the driver seat as he stepped down on the accelerator of the ice-cream truck to increase its velocity. The engine rumbled and roared as it tried its best to push the vehicle through the streets and roads at an accelerated speed. The blond was having fun after he learnt how to drive these strange contraptions. It was within a few days ago. At first, he constantly crashed into several walls and building, but now, he got the hang of it somewhat and it was very enjoyable. From his point of view, these automobile was quiet ingenious machine. They were built by humanity to help them get to where they needed go quickly.

"**Interesting thing, but it would still be faster if we just fly to where wanted to go,**" the voice in his head retorted. It had pride in the powers it bestowed upon its host, and didn't like the idea that humans could displace those abilities eventually from what Naruto suggested before.

"No need to be jealous, and where's the fun in that? I want to try everything I missed!" the host snorted with a childish grin. He pulled the levers by his sides with a free hand to shift the gear up as he did a sharp turn around the corner. The truck almost tilted over from the resulting momentum, but quickly returned back on all four wheels again as it created some skid marks with burning stench of rubber in the process. The screeching noise from that attempt overwhelmed the siren for only a few seconds before those annoying sounds behind him dominated the surrounding again.

"Why do they keep chasing me? Do they want a race?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the mirror to the side of the truck. Several of the same model vehicles were following his vehicle behind with red and blue rotating lamps within their transparent material confines. Those plastic containers were attached onto the roof of the cars.

"Do you want to race? Bring it on!" Naruto shouted out the window at those vehicles.

"Stop you idiot! Pull over!" the cop shouted back on the radio that amplified his voice as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**Hah, they called you an idiot,**" Kurama sneered as he heard the insult.

"I'm not an idiot, tsk… they want a race?" Naruto asked himself before shrugging and pressed hard down the accelerator. The truck continued down the road, passing several sluggish cars ahead without much difficulty. A helicopter, as Naruto now knew, was flying above him as it tried to film the speed chase on a highway. Several minutes passed as the cops still trying to get closer to the truck or block him off completely. Naruto was having a blast, but he saw the incoming traffic ahead with more than a few pedestrians walking across it.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he stepped hard onto the brake through reflex since he didn't want to run them over. Unfortunately, his powerful leg went right through the bottom, ripping a large piece of metal underneath the truck, and destroying the breaking mechanism in the process. Naruto sweat-dropped as he looked down through the opening he just made. The accelerator were gone too as it was yanked out.

"Crap!" Naruto scolded himself for not limiting his own strength when trying to stop the vehicle. He quickly turned the steering wheel sharply to the right as the truck tried to do the same. Unfortunately, it failed and spun out of control. The maneuver forced the vehicle to tilt over on its side as it slid across the concrete roads. With the recoil, Naruto was being thrown around front seat as he wasn't wearing a seat. He went crashing through the windshield soon afterward and landed outside the hard pavement as he rolled around the ground, scraping his arms and legs somewhat.

"Ouch…" Naruto muttered as those scratches he gained quickly healed, fading away and returned his body to normal once again. Naruto lifted his head up from his down position and saw the truck continued slide onward and smashed into the traffic light to the side, destroying that as the bystanders spread out from the incoming accident. All the cop cars stopped close behind the blond, and their passengers exited.

"Put your hands up!" The Japanese policemen called out from their vehicles with several of them pointing their guns at the boy, who stood up now. Naruto eyed them a bit, and brushed off the dust and dirt that accumulated on his attire when he was forcibly expelled from the truck. He wasn't sure what they held in their hands as he turned around from them. He was going to walk away, but was tackled by several officers onto the floor.

"You're under arrest! Put your hands up!" one of them shouted at Naruto who was a bit confused.

"Okay… why though?" Naruto asked as he put up his hands as requested.

"You have the right to remain silent…" one of the matching uniforms men said and continued to say some very strange things from Naruto's point of view. The blond was also turned over with his front down the ground, and his hands were being placed behind his back. They were bounded by a strange metal rings. Naruto simply shrugged as he allowed them to do that since he was a little confused. Apparently, from what he got through the vexed comments, he was in the wrong and was breaking the nation law of some sort. It was very confusing for a bit.

"Seemed like you can't do those things anymore," Naruto muttered to himself as he was put into one of the cars close by while most of the officers checked out the extensive damage by the chase. Naruto reminisced back in the old days, where you could ride chariots around the cities without much care about anything. The driver and his partner within the car didn't talk to him much when they took him back to their police station. The blond was shoved into interrogation room afterward. Naruto simply sat down at the seat provided in the room, and waited for someone to come in.

"What's your name, where do you live, boy?" the man in front of him asked as Naruto blinked a few times. That man entered after Naruto took a nice nap, and start asking questions that Naruto didn't feel like answering.

'Boy? Oh…' Naruto thought as he looked down at his hand. He remembered that he still looked fairly young like a teenager, so it was technical correct.

"**I feel like something is watching us, I don't mean those guys beyond that fake mirror right there,**" the dark voice called out as it was agitated. The Aspect felt like something was watching it, and didn't know exactly who since it senses doesn't work with electronics. There were only two people in the room, who were Naruto and an inspector. The room was sealed in with the only door behind the inspector and a reflective glass panel to Naruto's left. Naruto looked up at the small gadget at the top right corner of the room. It was black with a small blinking red light.

"Hmmm, probably that thing right there," Naruto mumbled.

'Isn't that one of those electronics thing that can spy on you anywhere?' Naruto asked Kurama who nodded, seeing the device through its host eyes. They had gained some knowledge about the gizmos that were available for purchases.

"**I studied it before; I don't like being watched by those things, especially in here… You can fry them with a powerful electric pulse or so I heard, maybe it's time to try that out?**" Kurama suggested as Naruto smiled, ignoring the shouting of the inspector before him. He used his ability amplified his own body's bio electric field, and increased it several hundred folds. The energy wave spread out his body, and into the surrounding space unhindered by any solid object. The sphere of energy was invisible to all as the man in front of him still asking the same questions that Naruto still didn't feel like answering.

Beyond the door of the room and throughout the stations, television screen flickered before they changed from normal display to static, and then shut down completely after a few more moments. Anything electronics was interfered by the electromagnetic pulse generated by one of their blond prisoner, but they didn't know that.

"What's happening?" the chief called out as his phone also died along with every electronics in his office. Even the darn clock on the wall stopped moving completely. The light began flickering as well as it gave off a spooky feeling throughout the police headquarter. Most of the civil servants were looking around at each other, trying to make sense of what was going on. People were viewing the interrogation room through the one-side mirror left to check what was going on outside as cars alarm went off.

"**Much better… only this guy left now,**" Kurama replied as it no longer felt like it was being watched. Naruto nodded and maintained the EMP field around the room.

'We need some information, I think I can test out this ability right now since no one is actually looking,' Naruto sent the thought as Kurama nodded with approval.

Shadows oozed out from Naruto's leg, beneath the table while he eyed the man. The black substance crept through the tiled floor towards their target. It ran up the chair and into the man's leg as he shivered slightly, feeling something crawling up his body. He quickly looked down and jumped back as his black tendrils sliding all over his clothes and skins. The cop tried to remove them in his panic, but despite his attempt, it managed to cover his whole body. Naruto watched the man attempt with some amusement.

The civil servant shook his head, and thrash about before his eyes turned pitch black for a second then they returned to normal color. Black marking formed all over his face, spreading out to cover the side of his cheek. He turned towards Naruto, and like a robot, he walked back to the chair and sat down silently. Naruto tilted his head a little, checking out those lines that appeared on the man's face.

"Wasn't sure if it work perfectly, but I guess it did," Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay, my turn to ask question, who are you and what do you do?" Naruto asked as the shadow puppet in front of him nodded and answered. Naruto continued asking questions, learning all he could from the man before him, and the man relayed all his knowledge at the request. He truthfully answered any questions the blond might have.

"You let him go?" the chief shouted at the inspector who simply blinked. He looked at the clock, but that was no help since the clock was broken. It took some times for him to notice about there was a half hour gap in his memory. He couldn't remember anything during those missing minutes as the chief continuing to vent anger. Some witnesses had told him that he dragged the boy out of the station and let him go for some reason. It was all very strange as he had no knowledge of that. They didn't even get the boy's name and home address.

Back to Naruto, he walked around for a bit around the station with a smile. His hands were still bound by metal cuff as he increased his strength and snapped the metal chains. It was night outside as he found a small park. He stretched his limbs a little as being stuck in a room was tiring.

"It worked as intended, although I had to erase his memory," Naruto said with a smile as he ripped off the cuff like it was nothing, and threw them away.

"**Did you doubt me?** **_Everything begins in darkness, and will return back into darkness_! My power consumed everything,**" Kurama gloated with pride. It wasn't true as they would eventually find out later. Darkness couldn't consume everything, but it could consume most things. One of the things it could was anyone's wills and minds just like Naruto once had been, turning them into perfect servant with unquestioning loyalty. Good thing Naruto had almost indomitable will, and broke out of the hold by his own powers as he ravaged the stars in his rage. Although, it did takes several centuries for that to happen, and he regained control over the shadows once more.

"Yes, I don't doubt you… much, and as you say, everything begins in darkness…" Naruto muttered as shadow spread across the floor, covering the dirt.

"I need the vehicle again since the original got trashed," Naruto concluded as the several blocks of shadow raised up from the ground, joining together. The shifted their shapes and formed the same ice-cream truck as before. The onyx surface of the vehicle faded away and filled with vibrant colors.

Kurama smirked at the new constructed contraption. His power had absolute mastery over the physical world as everything came from darkness in the beginning. As such, the shadow can produce anything physical, limited only by one's imagination. However he would need to analyze anything new to make a perfect duplication, otherwise, it would be cheap imitation and might not work.

Shadow also theoretically could form organic things such as human or monsters but they would lack an important and critical item which gave them true life. White Aspect's power would be needed for that as his sister's power connected to the spiritual planes, and give her the power to create souls.

'When everything is at an end, only the soul mattered,' Kurama thought about his sister's words. 'We didn't appear out of now where, we existed because the universe needed us. You are the **_physical_**, I am the **_spiritual_**, red is the **_me_**…'

"Hmm?" Naruto asked interrupting the Dark Aspect thought. Kurama stated it was nothing as Naruto entered the newly constructed truck and checked the refrigerators. He took some consumables out of them before removing the wrapper and began biting into it.

"These tasty frozen liquid is great," Naruto declared as he finished one and grabbed another. Icy treat was difficult to get back when he was born, and he hadn't eaten anything for so long because he simply didn't need to. Foods provided him no benefit as he could simply recreate nutrient from his ability to supply his own body. The same could be said with oxygen and air. But the joy on his taste bud was another thing all together. The foods he had eaten before he left this world were bland. These were different. They were strange and exotic at the same time, thus Naruto enjoyed them immensely.

"**Did you need to find your sister? I mean she's not getting any younger,**" Kurama asked with a sigh after watching the gluttony. The Dark Aspect was sure that the White Aspect, once awakened from her slumber, would show herself and stop the aging process who ever she inhabited, but Kurama wanted to mess around with host a bit more. Naruto brushed his golden hair back and sweated a little while licking the icy-pole that was firmly held his hand. He got side tracked with all the great and interesting stuff that humanity had to offer, and totally forgot about the immediate task he needed to do, and that was to find his sister. He been doing it for the past week, and there were just too many possible candidates, and he was distracted when chasing them down. Naruto look outside the truck and at the night sky above.

"Can't do it now, unless I break into people home… that would be unlawful apparently, and besides, it's late now so I'm going to snooze a bit," Naruto said as he finished off the ice-cream. The knowledge from the policemen had helped him to behave properly in public. There were a lot of laws and Naruto felt a few of them were redundant. Naruto closed the truck's door and locked it before snoozing away on the cold space between the refrigerators. Kurama just sighed again and dozed off as well since there weren't anything else to do.

Birds chirping and children's laughter could be heard as morning came. The kids were running around the small playground with backpacks on, chasing each other, as the blond watched them with a smile from the opened window by the side of his truck. The sun was high up in the sky, heating up the world as usual.

"Umm… mister, are you selling? Can I buy some?" a small child asked as he held some coins and notes in his hands. Naruto eyed the child from his position, and accepted the coins and notes. He was looking at it as the child pointed at what he wanted on the diagram outside the truck. Naruto had a glance at the illustration before nodding. He checked the refrigerator and realized it was empty as he remembered he ate it all. Naruto just shrugged and exhaled shadow fumes into the empty container. The black mist swirled around for a bit before collapsing onto each other, forming into the materials that Naruto wanted.

While it was doing that, Naruto had a look at the coins and notes in his hands.

"These must be money… hey, I need you to analyze it so we could reproduce it again when we needed. The current society doesn't use gold or precious metals to trade. They use these things," Naruto said as Kurama responded that he will. Even though they can create anything they desire, they still need to devour one sample first as a blue print of sort for duplication later. Naruto's hands covered in darkness as the coins and notes were submerged into it. Naruto hummed a little and picked up the goods with the other hands.

"It's done… it's not very complex like the foods you seem so consume in large quantity," Kurama said as Naruto rolled his eyes. He reformed the coins and notes again. He took the goods and returned back to the only window by the side of the truck. He stuck his head out and looked for the kid, who was waiting eagerly outside.

"Here you go, little boy," Naruto said with a wide smile, handling the boy the ice-cream and his money back. The child took both items into his hands and blinked at the money. He expected some refund, but not the exact amount he paid before. He lifted his head up at the blond man.

"Umm… mister, don't I need to pay for the ice-cream?" the boy asked innocently as Naruto chuckled.

"Nope, I give them out for free. It's hot outside, so tell your friends to come and get some refreshment, it's the least I could do," Naruto offered as the boy nodded with a cheerful smile. The kid ran toward his friends who were playing in the park as they all quickly returned toward the vehicle.

"Here you go," Naruto said giving out more treats. As expected, more and more kids came, seeing how the blond was giving out free ice-cream. Several adults nearby asked as well. Naruto was hesitant at first but give them what they asked although they took advantage of his generosity. Naruto had to make use his powers to create large amount of them inside the truck as he ran out very quickly. People were crowded by the truck side, trying to get some. There were many familiar faces as they returned for seconds and more.

"**Wow… greedy bunch aren't they,**" Kurama scowled as Naruto shrugged.

'It's alright Kurama, it's not like it cost us anything, and have a look at their faces. Completely contended at something simple like this, I would too, living days, side by side with my…' Naruto sent a reply but didn't finish as his face turned dark as he vacated the window. He wished for was something like this, living with his sister, side by side, without much care for anything. They were happy as long as they had each other. He had cursed fate, who had taken that possible future away from him, and even now he yearned for it desperately. Naruto sighed, clearing his mind and returned back to the window.

"I want that… chocopop," a white haired girl with golden eyes pointed at the depiction that was painted on the outside of the truck. Naruto leaned out and had a look at it before turning back to the girl and retreated back through the window.

"**That girl…**" Kurama began, but Naruto interrupted.

'I know. I didn't felt it before until she got this close to me. Now I can sense it perfectly. Her aura is partially demonic… she's a devil and something else as well. The other felt like youkai, but not exactly same. And that aura… she's a reincarnated devil?' Naruto thought as he watched the girl for a bit. While he despised devils in general, it didn't mean he was completely mindless person, who only sought revenge and killing every devil he could find. If he were, he would turn the underworld into a sea of blood the moment he returned.

Beside, pureblooded devil was what he had problem with, not reincarnated ones, who probably accepted the exchange when they were in similar situation like him long ago. Naruto looked around and saw the kids wandering about. Furthermore, he wouldn't want to destroy the happy moment by doing something like kidnapping the girl before him and interrogated her in his truck.

"Chocopop," the white-haired girl muttered, still pointing at the diagram as Naruto scrutinized her clothing. It consisted of a white long-sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. There were a few people dressed like her walking along the nearby street. With some more thoughts, Naruto place his hands down to his side and from opened view of the window. Shadow swirled within it and created the item she wanted.

"Here you go, little girl," Naruto said and handed her the ice-cream.

"Little…" she pouted with a bit of dejection. Naruto sweated a little at her face, and create several more of the same treat.

"Don't worry, you will grow soon, here have a few more to help with that," Naruto said and handed her several more chocolate treat. He thought she was quite cute and not devil-like at all.

"Thank you," she replied and hurried away as Naruto watched on.

"**Shouldn't you check her for the stigma,**" Kurama pointed out, but didn't mention the white hair, one of the traits that his sister hosts would exhibit. The chance of her as a host for his sister, Serene, was fairly high.

"I don't think that was necessary. She doesn't look like the correct age, didn't you say I only need to check 15 or older, she looked like 14 or less and that was pushing it," Naruto replied as Kurama accepted the logic. A few more people with the same uniform as the girl came around the truck and wanted some refreshment to cool their throat in the dry atmosphere. Plus, it was free treat and they thanked him.

"Let's stay around here for a bit," Naruto said, seeing countless of possible targets walking by as he created a cake out of nothing to sample it. He was going to check them for the stigma, but he would need to be subtle about it. Kurama simply approved the plan, and they stay around Kuoh Academy until something else came up.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Reports came in recently. There is someone in the area that assaulted the female population in the school. The culprit is very elusive, and no one had caught him yet," a crimson-haired with voluptuous figure called out as she put the report down on her desk.

She eyed those that were in the room with her. They were her peerage. The closet one to her, who was standing, was Akeno Himejima, her Queen. Further back on the right side of the room sat Yuuto Kiba, her Knight. Koneko Toujou, her Rook, was sitting next to the Yuuto while licking chocolate icy-pole. There was a creamy strawberry cake on her lap as well. It looked recently made. The former nekoshou had a sweet-tooth of sort, and someone been giving her a lot of sweets, and she was indulging in her addiction without much thought. Rias wondered where Koneko got them from or who was supplying it to her, but decided against it for now.

The left of the room consisted of one person. He was lying on the comfortable couch of their club. Issei Hyoudou, her newest peer, was somewhat distraught at the recent event. He was a pawn of her peerage, but was injured as he ran in with some fallen angels a few days ago. The boy still wanted to visit the abandon church to save his new friend. Rias was annoyed somewhat at that.

"There's someone else that perverted besides Issei?" Yuuto asked with a mocking tone.

"Yes, someone seemed to randomly kidnap and undressed various students as the report suggested. The whole thing seemed very strange as their attacker only grope them for a bit before letting them go," Rias answered her Knight.

Everyone, beside Rias, turned lazily at Issei, the most perverted boy they had ever met.

"Culprit," Koneko pointed with her free hands before licking on the ice-cream again.

"You sure it's not him?" Yuuto asked as Akeno smirked.

"Ararara, since the victims described the boy was handsome…." Everyone turned back to Rias except for Issei, who was looking at everyone.

"… and have very gentle touches as if he was only wanted to check something rather than outright groping them," Akeno concluded.

"THAT WAS TOO FAST!" Issei shouted as they dismissed him as the culprit from the word _handsome_. Rias rubbed her temple a little at her peerage teasing Issei. But it was true enough. The attacker was described to be very charming, and didn't go further than only checking his victim's skin for whatever reason. Most of the victims actually voiced their frustration that he didn't go further since they wanted him to.

'My head hurt… I haven't finished dealing with the Fallen Angels who invaded this territory under Gremory protection, and now this…' Rias thought as she looked up at her peerage.

"It also noted that the age of all victims is within 15 to 17. We could narrow down who would be the next potential target since the assailant didn't seem to attack the same person twice," Rias pointed out as her friends nodded. They were still teasing Issei though and the guy was sobbing a little at the playful jabs. None of the devils were assaulted yet, but it only a matter of time.

"Don't we have any sketch of him? It would be easier to catch the culprit," Yuuto asked as Rias nodded.

"It might not be the perfect sketch since the victims was thinking about something else at the time…" Rias's face went red a little as she handed the sketch she acquired from some of the victims. None of them minded being grope by the man at all, and the way they described him seemed to be some sort of delusional fantasy. Akeno took the sketch in one hand, and had a quick look at it before bursting out in laughter. Yuuto took the sketch from the buxom girl and had a glance as well before handling it to Koneko, who wasn't interested much in it initially.

"This is a joke right?" Yuuto asked after Akeno finished her amusement. Koneko scanned the sketch as it illustrated a boy with long, silky golden hair and sparkling oceanic blue eyes with love hearts floating around either side of him. He had a charming smile with shining teeth. Koneko remained expressionless as she covered several features on the drawing with her hands and revised the portrait again. She realized he looked sort of familiar then she looked at the cake on her laps. She blinked but didn't say anything out loud about it.

"IT'S NOT!" Rias shouted as she face palmed. It was embarrassing that was the only possible illustration they had of the culprit. No wondered the police decided it was probably a hoax. However, Rias thought otherwise due to the evidences presented and wanted to investigate this carefully.

"That's what everyone who seen him thought he looked like," Rias explained with annoyance. Issei had a look at the sketches as well, and couldn't hold down his laughter. The pains in his leg pulse a little as he rubbed it on reflex as it reminded him something bitter.

"I can't even protect one girl," Issei muttered as Rias heard that, and saw his posture.

"I told you to forget about her! She's on opposite side, and you didn't need to come in today. I told you to rest with your injuries!" Rias snapped at Issei who averted his eyes. She shouted some more logics at the idiot before he left the room with a sad face.

"Aren't you a little hard on him Buchou?" Akeno asked after Issei left the room. Rias leaned back on her seat and frowned.

"Issei have to know where he stands," Rias stated flatly as the three others in the room nodded. She gave them the report of the assailant and told them to memorize it and capture the culprit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just some fun bits in this chapter since I needed to show how Naruto understood law and orders and learn how to behave in society. So instead of telling them to undress in public, he just kidnapped them now and checks their body somewhere secluded. He currently avoided devils because he didn't like touching them due to his hatred of them.

Naruto won't be friends with Rias in this story. He loathed all pureblood devils of sort, and any interaction they have will be very bloody! This is Dark Naruto fic. I already made it clear the first two chapters of the storyline. This is arc is half way (2 more chapters to go) through since he already found his sister, although didn't know it yet, and Koneko taking advantage of Naruto's generosity. Next chapter will all about characters you know and love!

**_Comments, criticisms, reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	5. Lament of Innocence

**Shadow of Tranquility: Naruto x High School DXD Cross over!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

As indicated in last chapter, each Aspect has their own realm they govern. Black Aspect represents **_Physical_**, the life and death of all physical things (bodies are physical thing). Touches, senses and smells are physicals thing! White Aspect represents **_Spiritual _**counterpart, the life and death of all things celestial and intangible such as the soul. The other two have their own realm they dominated as well! I gave hints about them in this chapter!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Lament of Innocence**

Long ago, after the Great War, all fractions retreated back to their own realm, whether that was Heaven or Hell. The end of war was costly, and each suffered great loss at the hands of a shadowy, and almost invincible, titanic beast with malice that could not be quenched. Its power was so overwhelming that all those who stood before it fell meaninglessly. The released of that much power attracted more than one of its own kinds, but that being arrival was too late to join the battle.

Without a leader, or a clear line of succession, begot the constant disagreement between who should rule broke their society. The conflicts between them escalated, and thus threw their entire world into another bloody war. It started out as an argument between the old and the new, but dwelled into a civil war, costing them more of their kinds. But eventually, like all thing, it must come to an end. From the ashes arose the new order, and the survivors of the old world retreated to the deep part of the underworld.

"We could have ended them! Their city is burning! They are weaken, just a bit more push and we could have accomplished what those before us had sacrificed to do!" a silver-haired man said. He was enraged, and was standing before the rest of his companions. The weary eyes of those devils paid him no mind. They were tired from the recent civil war. They had lost, and there was nothing else to do besides escaping the prosecutions of those who won. Emotions and fear were running high within the remnants of the old, and they would need to lick their wounds before they could start to think about retaliation. However, the man who spoke out was vicious, and wanted to reclaim his birthright. Still, his words fell on deaf ears. Furious, he decided to leave the group to rethink his strategy.

"**_Anger… Hatred… Chaos,_**" a deep and ominous voice spoke out as he stood alone by the cliff-side far from camp. He was watching the reddish flames in the distance as his mind calculated what to do next. He turned around at the voice and his body was bathed in an eerie green glow. A small orb drifted in front of him. He felt strange aura emanating from the mini-sphere, but seemingly similar to something he had felt before.

"**I want to feel it again… anarchy, despair, disunity… **"

"**You have a lot of hatred and frustration in you, yes?**"

It continued stating cynical things. The silver-haired man decided he had enough, and blasted the orb away only to be shocked that his power did absolutely nothing to it. Rather, the demonic blast went right through the orb unhindered.

"**Weak… stronger, you need to be stronger to harm me…**"

"I am strong, I'm the most powerful devil there is! Nobody is stronger than me!" he roared at the orb. He was angered at its declaration that he was weak.

"**A devil… weak race, but your desire is great, your frustration… I want it. You shall do fine, answer me 6…,6…,6 questions, only 6 questions and I shall ascend you, grant you powers you never dream of,**"the orb said softly, inviting him towards it. The former heir to the Satan's title thought for a moment. His eyes retained its malicious intent at the orb before him. Perhaps it could do just that, but he wasn't sure. He had been suspicious of everything, and at everyone. Still, he wanted to know more about this thing.

"What are the questions?"

"**Everything can be summed up into these 6, they cannot be answer with a simple response, and everyone's reply is different. I want to know yours so tell me,**" the orb began.

"**_Who_ are you? _What_ is it you desire? _When_ did you start wanting it? _Where_ did it happen? _Why_ do you wish it so?**"

"That is only five," the devil said with slight hint of curiosity as his mind try to decipher the questions.

"**Yes, the last one I will ask when you answer the first five,**" the orb replied and flew toward his face before spinning around him. The devil thought for a bit and wondered what it truly wanted as an answer.

"You say everyone response is different then tell me yours," the devil asked, and was being shrewd. He could answer correctly if he knew other people's responses beforehand. The orb glowed brighter at the request then dimmed its luminance back to normal.

"Interesting… very well," it decided to humor the man nonetheless.

"**I am the beginning and the end. I desired the pure state just like it was since the dawn, before this mortal coil, before the first one, your progenitors, opened their eyes to the wonders of creations. Because only through chaos that you can evolve and become better than before. Because only through chaos did the first ones fell from grace, shifted from their pointless and stagnant existence. Because only through chaos that your kind was born and called yourself a different species, a new race and gained a different powers. Chaos is the engine that drives the cycle of life and death. It is the way of strength and advancement, and it spreads through triumph as the greatest joy is victory through conflict and despair. It is pure ecstasy once you achieved it,**" the voice said with soothing tone, but it was laced with malicious and ill-intent temptation. The devil gulped at the bizarre logic of this being. Its voice was powerful, and its aura was intoxicating with ever words it spoke.

"**So tell me, what is your answer? Release your _emotions_ in its purest form, and answers me with your heart's true _desire_, only then, I shall set you free. Unbound, unchained, unbroken,**" the voice whispered into his ears. With one more thought, the devil spoke up with a devious grin. Moment later, the entire area erupted in green glow.

Time flew by as the Green Aspect had finally found its host. It was a man who would bring chaos back into the universe. Returning back to the present time and through the eyes of another empowered Aspect.

"Are you sure you want to order this much, Sir?" a girl asked as she inputted the request into the system, but she was hesitant as her slender finger placed just before the confirm button. She had paid much attention at the handsome blond in front of her. He was slightly taller than her with crystal clear oceanic blue eyes and a charming smile across his face. He was alone, and had ordered much more than any single person could consume in one meal, or in a one whole day.

"Yeah I'm sure, I really am starving. I felt like I could eat a whole horse if it were placed in front of me," Naruto said with an assurance smile. It wasn't a lie, he could devour huge amount of matter without much thought. The substances he consumed would break down through his power, but what he wanted was the sensation of taste. He placed his hand into the overcoat pocket to form a stack of notes to pay for the meal.

Naruto learnt from recent experience if he did that in front of people, it seemed to cause them to be baffled, and once they got over their shock, they would ask if he could do some other things. Naruto would have complied with their requests and entertained them afterward, but after he learnt that magic became some sort of parlor tricks. That really ticked him off. Magic was not a parlor trick! It was real and not some false imitation that he had seen some people, calling themselves magician, was practicing it.

Naruto pulled out the bills and placed it on the counter as the girl blinked at the stack of money. It was at least hundreds thousands of Yen.

"Right away Sir," the girl said as she sent the order through before winking at the Blond. Naruto sweat-dropped a little at the flirt, and wondered why every girls was like that around him. Physical beauty was beyond him as he could create some of the most beautiful woman on par with Gabriel. Even if they would lack the soul, they still could be some sort of cheap thrill for him if he ever desired so. Naruto decided to not return the favor as he turned around and examined the restaurant a little.

The fast food joint wasn't that crowded as some of other restaurants he went through this week. He got sidetracked again after eating at some outdoor stands with new form of taste. He was trying to add all of them to his repository of things he could create. So far, nothing beats ramen, but he kept an open mind for anything that could topple that food of the gods.

"**I'm thinking you are doing all this just for that little girl,**" the dark voice in his mind growled as Naruto tried to stop the smile that come across his face. That white-haired girl was called Koneko Toujou as he came to acquaintance with. She dropped by his truck every day before school or after school and practically ordered him to give her foods with some pouting. At first, he decided to humor her, pumping her full of sugars and sweets or so to speak. Once she gained absurd amount of weight, she would stop coming. However, even though the golden eyes girl ate a lot of the things he created, she remained unchanged, and they entered some sort of unlikely friendship.

"She doesn't like to be call little," Naruto pointed out. He had found that even though she emitted an aura of cold personality, and inclined to speak short phrases with little emotion. Insulting her body size and height seemed to elicit the emotional response that was hidden underneath. It was game of sort for him to see how far he could push it.

"**Midget then,**" Kurama deadpanned as Naruto chuckled. The Dark Aspect had gone a long way from being completely apathetic to everything. Now, it was making jokes occasionally, and actually displayed some human emotions through its voice. That was a great improvement.

"It will take sometimes to complete your order, Sir, please take a seat and I will bring it to you when it's ready," the girl said, pointed at the nearby table. Naruto nodded. But before he went to his seat, he asked if he could have in installment. The girl agreed and asked if he wanted to meet up later after work. Naruto simply turned and walked toward the indicated table while rolling his eyes.

"**She's about the right age, so you will need to check her later, it will be a next step in your romantic relationship with her,**" Kurama teased. The Aspect knew that there was no way for the girl to be the host of his sister, but it still wanted to mess around with the blond. Naruto simply face palmed at the suggestion. He had enough of these lustful females, wanting him to rape them when he only simply needed to check their body for stigma. He was no longer the hormonal teenager that lacked control to such thing like long ago. Still, he might enjoy the flesh of others one day.

"Why do you keep playing around with them, play with me onii-sama," the blond-haired girl called out as her brother returned home. Her eyes filled with jealousy.

"When you grow older, I will tell you that it's not what you think," Naruto said as he tapped his sister on the head while she pouted before tackled him onto the floor of their home. She leaned her head on his chest as he tapped lightly on the back of her head.

"I already know what it is," the girl mouthed without sounds so her brother couldn't hear it.

Naruto looked at his hands in nostalgia. He felt the phantom sensation on it as he used it to caress and tease his sister. It was some of the happiest day of his life as they chased each other through their home whenever he wasn't ordered to spearhead the army on a practically suicide mission.

'Sensation of the flesh huh, nothing felt great anymore, not after that,' Naruto thought sadly while the girl brought the first round of his order. Naruto smiled at her as he acknowledged her affection for the first time. She blushed slightly and hurried away.

"**Hmm… that makes people do crazy thing,**" Kurama said as Naruto dig in the meal while watching the store. Kurama, on other hand, would try to decipher its make-up for duplication later. An hour went by as he continued devouring the supply before him while the girl kept trying to make acquaintance with him. It was getting really annoying after a while so he decided to ignore her again.

The blond looked around when he felt an aura nearby. It was very faint as he turned to face the two couple that recently came in the room. The boy had short brown hair with brown eyes. He was average built, wearing a red shirt underneath his opened dress shirt and blazer. Naruto's mind paused when he checked out the girl.

"Hey, onii-sama, do you like it when I braid my hair?" the long-haired girl with crystal clear blue eyes asked as she spun around in several revolution with her hand outstretched. She was being playful in front of her older brother, allowing her golden, and silky, hair trailing along the circular path as she was spinning.

Naruto closed his eyes to clear the image away as he turned back to the girl. Her long beautiful hair reminded the blond what his sister hair had looked like, and he sighed. He increased his sensitivity in the air to feel the couple from the distant.

"That boy is a reincarnated devil," Naruto mumbled after swallowing another bite after he sensed the brown-haired boy's weak demonic aura. He continuing finishing one after another while ear dropping on their conversation.

"She's really cheerful and innocence like imouto," Naruto mumbled softly as the couple decided to leave the restaurant and went on a date of sort. Naruto looked at their retreating form for a bit before standing up and left the building. The girl called out that he hadn't got all of his order yet, but Naruto ignored her.

"**Hmmm? Where are you going?**" Kurama asked, but Naruto didn't reply. He followed the two closely behind.

"**Oi! Hello? I'm asking why we are following those two if you don't care about reincarnated devil!**" Kurama asked again with minor annoyance since it host was ignoring it. After a few more thrashing about by the Aspect in his body that gave him some queasy feeling, Naruto finally paid attention to his soul-mate.

"I'm not going to let a devil corrupt her innocence, reincarnated or not!" Naruto snapped at the air with irritation as several people moved away from him. They were thinking he was a lunatic as the aches in his body stopped. Naruto returned to stalking the couple as they went into a game center.

"So there are places like this," Naruto looked around and checked some of the machines with several dozen teenagers running around it. It was a punching machine that had their interest. Naruto was still glancing over at the girl and boy every now and then while he moved towards that crowd. He was watching people punching a small circular plate and their score was tabulated on the electronic display above.

'A machine that could measure a person's raw strength?' Naruto thought skeptically to himself. After a few more tries by the humans to beat the top scorer, he wanted to test his raw strength on it as well.

"Can I try?" Naruto asked after he came closer to it. The guy had the highest score so far, showing off his muscles, told him to go ahead with arrogance in his tone. Naruto stood before the metal plate and jabbed it a little as the display read 238, about half as high as the highest score as everyone was a little shock at the feat.

"It's broken? What the hell!" was one of the shouts that had come from the people around Naruto.

"**I don't think you should actually strike it with your all, unless you want to make destroy it and make a hole in the wall. This machine only measure human's strength,**" Kurama stated sarcastically as Naruto sighed. Even poking it gave him that much of a score. If he punched it then the machine would simply went right through the wall, and probably few more after that while everyone around him would lose their jaw at the display. He understood that the current generation was not accustomed to such thing as they forgot much about the world of old.

Naruto simply flicked one of his fingers at the plate as it slammed backward from the force. The display quickly read 999. Naruto left the area while everyone turned to stone as they looked at the screen. Naruto returned back to stakeout the couple.

"It… broken! Bullshit!" the former high scorer shouted as he tried his luck again, but couldn't get anywhere near that high. The overgrown muscular man would keep attempting at it sometimes after Naruto was long gone. He would succeed eventually by dashing up to it and used his whole body into the strike to produce the much needed force.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Is that…?" Naruto watched them from another bench as he saw the golden-haired girl healed the reincarnated devil. She was completely human, and her name was Asia. He gained some information through his ear dropping. On the other hand, the male devil was named Issei and was a pervert of sort. Asia didn't give off any supernatural aura as Naruto had found out when trying to feel her presence. But the ability to heal a devil was of interest. There were only very few items that empowered a human with the ability to heal from his knowledge, but that information might be out of date now.

"**Sacred gear? Isn't that God's Artifacts… that would explain it then,**" Kurama said as he heard the girl explained what her ability was. Naruto simply nodded as he had conversed with Kurama about a lot of things in those centuries of solitude. Sacred Gears existed before his time. They weren't called Sacred Gears commonly then. The correct term was God's Artifacts since they were made by God to show mankind his miracles, and in return humanity would grant the heavenly beings the power of faith.

However, those items also granted devils and angels alike their power. It was without discrimination due to the loophole in the system itself, and it was exploited by the other two factions of the war. Holy and Demonic Swords were also one of many things that were built then as well as Artificial Gears. Desperation did make each fraction upped their game.

"It must be Twilight Healing, the ability to heal any organisms to perfect health, regardless of race and gender. It's a rare artifact since only a few of them were made by God before… he passed away," Naruto said with some guilt in his voice. It was his fault that God had died. If only his mind weren't clouded by revenge then.

"**Hmm… I hadn't had a chance to see it before, I want to study it,**" Kurama said as Naruto reassured the Dark Aspect that it would have a chance to do so. The powerful being was fascinated by everything since the dawn, and wanted to know everything that ever existed. Naruto continued to listen in on the conversation from his seat. He learnt about Asia's horrible past as his dark aura was leaking out uncontrollably.

Asia's parent abandoned her the moment she was born, and she was raised by the church most of her life. Her Sacred Gear awakened itself when she was eight year old, and due to that, she was revered and worshiped as some sort of saint. People, far and wide, came to her for her ability to heal so they could no longer afflicted by their sickness. But like all good things, it must come to an end. In her innocence, she healed a devil, and that former dying abomination repaid her kindness with atrocities. Asia was branded as heretic afterward, and those that she saved, who she granted a second chance at life had turned their back on her as humanity usually does.

"Even though she healed him, he killed everyone she knew, and all those she helped would not even speak up in her defense in the end…" Naruto growled angrily as tangible shadows was creeping across the wooden bench. It was injustice as he saw it. He knew the world was unfair from his experience, but these kinds of thing still really angered him.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurama roared as Naruto blinked, realizing his power was leaking everywhere in his immediate vicinity. It was devouring the wooden bench as the tree behind him was shredded and the ground below was carved up. Naruto quickly suppressed his aura once more as he looked toward the couple who was shocked. Issei was in front of the girl, trying to defend her with his body.

'They found us out... might as well use this time to study her Sacred Gear, but first… another stalker,' Naruto thought as he ripped the bench off the ground and threw it to sky. A Fallen Angel dodged the projectile as she flew toward the ground.

"You noticed? And here I thought you were only a normal person," the fallen angel said playfully. She had a long black-haired with dark violet and menacing eyes. Naruto looked down at her attire, and found they were simply strap-like objects with leathers, covering very little of her breast and private.

"What are you, some kind of exhibitionist? No wonder your wings turned black if you walking around like that," Naruto sneered and shivered slightly as he remembered Gabriel's little experiment on his body in order to understand more about the male's anatomy.

"Heh, you know about angels and devils? Which are you?" the girl growled.

"I'm Naruto, that's all you need to know. Why are you stalking them, fallen one?" Naruto asked, pointing at Issei and Asia who slowly moved further away from them.

"Mmmm… why are you?" Raynare didn't answer the blond question, and she had a smug on her face. A light spear formed in her hand and she was about to strike him.

"Raynare-sama, please don't hurt him," Asia called out. She didn't felt his Aura and assumed he was a simple human, but Issei thought otherwise. The brown-haired boy felt his presence just moment before, but now the boy was more concerned with the appearance of Raynare. Naruto couldn't help by smile at the little girl's concern for his wellbeing. Raynare turned around and walked slowly toward Issei with her back facing Naruto.

"Asia, I won't hurt him if you come back to us. Why do you keep going out and play with these vile things? You know that your existence is a must for us. Don't you understand?" Raynare said as Naruto felt a bit out of place since he was ignored by the Fallen Angel. She actually turned her back towards him, and if they were at war right now, she would die from that. Asia immediately refused to help the fallen ones to kill more people as Naruto listened in on the conversation since he had become a bystander now.

"**I really don't like to be ignored,**" Kurama growled after a while in Naruto's mindscape.

"You do? I don't think they can see or hear you, so why do you care if they ignored you or not," Naruto mumbled, making a jab at the aspect's comment.

"**Grr… When they are talking you, they are talking to me, so I don't like it when we simply get slapped to the sideline and became unimportant. I am an ASPECT, HOW DARE ANYONE IGNORE ME! ESPECIALLY SOME LOWLY ANGEL, THEY'RE REALLY FULL OF THEMSELVE AREN'T THEY?!**" Kurama roared loudly as Naruto's mind rang with the booming sound. Naruto shook his head to clear the echoes and simply chuckled. He watched the upcoming fight between the Issei and Raynare as he wanted to see the boy's ability somewhat.

Raynare attacked Issei, who activated his Sacred Gear. It had the form of a scaled gauntlet on his left hand, but the reincarnated devil was outmatched by Raynare's agility and powerr. She only had one set of black wings, making her the weakest of her race. The fallen angel impaled the devil through the chest, just missing his heart with a spear of light effortless as he tried to escape with Asia.

'So weak, has the standard of devils dropped while I was gone?' Naruto thought, seeing how the reincarnated devil could be defeated by the lowest tier of Fallen. When he was reincarnated those centuries ago, he had almost the same ability as middle tier Angels, and only grew stronger over time to match some of the strongest Angels in combat. He worked hard to achieve it, and became strong enough to protect all those that he cherished most.

"**Maybe he was recently reincarnated?**"

'Even so, no Satans would reincarnate someone that weak? What's the point of doing so? Could it be whoever did it was only interested in his Sacred Gear?' Naruto asked the Dark Aspect. Kurama didn't know, but it seemed plausible since it did happened more than a few times in the past.

Raynare flapped her wing, and floated upward above the pair as Asia healed him with her power. She watched the Twilight Healing ability with some envy. She wanted it for herself as it was a rare Sacred Gear.

"Asia, come with me or I will kill him," Raynare declared in midair as Asia walked slowly towards her.

"I really have fun today, for someone like me, you were willing to be my friends… thank you so much," Asia said as tears came out of her green emerald eyes.

"I really don't want to see someone who resembled my sister a little crying her heart out. A girl like that shouldn't shred tears for something like this," Naruto called out as he walked slowly between them. Naruto leered at the boy a little then turned towards the floating Fallen above him.

"I don't like your current position since it feels like you looking down at me, and at someone who is your superior!"

"Mmm… superior, really?" Raynare laughed almost hysterically. Naruto frowned. He then swiped his hand across the space in from of him, ejecting two blobs of shadow. They immediately sped forward, rapidly morphing into a new shape. Raynare shrieked in pain and broke out of her laughter. She looked to her side at her jet black wing. They were impaled by two dark spears, one on each. The darkspears pulsed before they exploded, shredding her wings in the implosion. Without them to keep her afloat, she fell towards the ground, and collapsing on her knee. She formed a light spear in her hands as she looked up at her attacker from her down position.

"This is how it should be, and why am I superior to you, this should answer your question," Naruto said with a smirk as shadows mist erupted from his back. They collapsing onto each other, forming twelve magnificent and vast blacken wings. Raynare's eyes opened wide with fear as those wings covered most of her front vision, creeping around her.

"That's not possible! Only Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama have that amount," Raynare called out in disbelief.

"Azazel… former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori… Shemhazai have twelve wings now? Is he still alive, it been centuries since I saw him, our battle was good, but he managed to escape with his life after realizing the situation was hopeless. His faction dropped out the war after that," Naruto said with a deviously smile.

"What? You were from the war, and have the same power as Azazel-sama?" Raynare began to shake unconsciously from the dread she felt. Anyone who survived the Great War was powerful, and most had made a name for themselves. Some were accompanied by Legends, but she never heard of anyone called Naruto.

"Yes I was, and I killed plenty of your kinds before I fell, so shall we see who is stronger?" Naruto asked as his aura flooded the air and slammed itself into the girl.

Raynare shook her head uncontrollably as she moved slowly back, sliding her bottom across the dirt as liquid dampening it. Tears flooded out her eyes as she dropped her lightspear. Naruto increased the intensity of his aura as it increased its pressure onto the girl before him.

"Please, Naruto-sama… spare me, I-I'm one of y-you," Raynare begged desperately. Naruto frowned at her display.

"What happened? You were so full of yourself when fighting someone weaker? Where is your pride in your power from before? Is it because you're facing someone who is much stronger than you now? Where's your arrogance?" Naruto pronounced with venom in his voice as ominous black fog swirled around her. Tears continuously down her face as she tried to beg for her life, but Naruto had a dark expression on as he remembered some battle long ago.

"I will not fall! I don't care if you are stronger than me, I will take you with me even if I have sacrifice myself in doing so!" Naruto roared as he swiped the blood from his face. His damaged bat-like wings were flapping with their all, trying their best to keep him afloat. Before him was fallen angel with twelve black wings.

"Coward," Naruto said that word as all his wings exploded in feathers. They immediately swirled around Raynare, colliding with each other, forming dozens spears of various sizes, and length. Black lighting jumped across each other. She looked around them, and was terrified as they all pointed toward her.

"Naruto-sama, please… I-I'll do a-anything you w-want," Raynare called out as the lighting crackled around them.

"**She might have some knowledge of what had happened since your time away,**" Kurama said, hinting Naruto should spare her for now. Naruto thought for only a second about it.

"Yes, you will," Naruto declared as the dark-spears around her impaled itself thoroughly her body and to the other side of the flesh. Raynare shrieked in anguish. The weapon crashed into and stopped by the ground, spraying blood outwards. The Fallen angel touched them shakingly and looked at her bloody hands, but before she could return her eyes at the blond, the black tendrils ripped out from the spear and ran over her skin.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Raynare shouted in her mindscape. She was standing, completely naked, in an endless pool of pitch black liquid. It stretched beyond the horizon as far as her eyes could see. The only light could be seen was a reddish glowing spirally eye above watching her with malice. It was the only thing that shone the world she was in, bathing that in its frightening bloody red colors. Black and gooey hands formed below and erupted out of the surface. It grabbed her limbs and waist, dragging her down into the abyss with them as she struggled in vain to break out of it, trying to stay afloat. She gasped one last breath as her head was pulled below. With the deed done, the darken sea returned to calmness once more.

Naruto sidestepped away from the front of Raynare, who stood up while her wounds being rapidly healed and vanished. Her eyes flashed with completely pitch black before returning to its normal dark violet color. Her face was expressionless as shadow liquids slid all over her body, forming leathers around her asset and her private. It left most of her skin untouched for the world to see. Black jagged marking formed over both side of her cheek as her eyes narrowed a little. Naruto walked one revolution around her. He was checking the newly drone he just created. Her mind and wills should be drowned and locked away in darkness.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked softly to her side as Raynare had a glanced at him.

"Raynare, you will shall be my doing, Naruto-sama," Raynare said without any emotion in her words.

"**Would be much better if they weren't emotionless drone,**" Kurama snorted. Raynare was nothing more than a puppet. She felt neither pains nor emotions. Her only desire now was to serve the shadow. It was her master and her everything.

'Yes I know, I'm working on it, I will sort out which of her personality that could be useful later,' Naruto retorted with a thought and turned toward Asia and Issei, who was completely speechless. Naruto smiled devilishly and walked toward Asia, who stepped back on reflex as he got closer.

"Asia-chan, I won't sugar coat it. This will hurt… a lot," Naruto said as he ripped Asia's clothing off of her as she shrieked. She was about to drop down to the ground in a crouching form, but Naruto held her tightly in place with one hand, preventing her from doing that. He scanned her body for stigma as a preliminary analysis while his other hand flickered with shadows as he was about to impale her chest. However, his head was tilted to the side by a powerful impact. A fist from Issei was connected to his cheek.

"LET HER GO!" the boy roared the order.

"Really? If you can't even beat Raynare, what makes you think you could injure me?" Naruto asked as pushed his head back to his normal position, forcing the fists away with sheer strength alone while eyeing the enraged boy. Naruto looked into the reincarnated devil for only a moment before blasting him away with a pulse of energy that radiated all over his body.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted one last time before she screamed in agony. A shadowy hand was embedded into her chest. It didn't break her skin at all but the pain was excruciating. It was as if her soul was being ripped apart from the inside. Naruto watched the girl tormented face with a frown. His hands were moving around inside her, trying to find something.

"Found it," Naruto muttered as he pulled his out his arm slowly, and finally let Asia fell to the ground. Her body was unmoving as her eyes showed no life within it. Naruto displayed no concern for her wellbeing and paid attention at the glowing ball of light in his firm grip.

"This is Twilight Healing," Naruto said as he looked at the glowing orb of light and pressed it against his chest, allowing it to pass through his body so the Dark Aspect within could analyze its construct. Naruto turned to face Issei who recovered from the shockwave.

"ASIA! YOU KILLED HER!?" Issei roared, seeing Asia's lifeless body below the blond man. Naruto smirked a little at the misconception. There was fire in the brown-haired boy's eyes, so he didn't want to reassure the boy that Asia hadn't really died. She would have died if the Sacred Gear was removed, but Naruto had trapped her soul within her body with his own power. He would revive her later once he returned the artifact back to its original owner.

'Sacred Gear tied to one's soul. It grows stronger as the soul matured, through determination and willpower. Have you achieved Balance Breaker yet?' Naruto thought with a smile.

"I can bring her back, but you have to make me," Naruto did an inviting gesture with his hand. Issei's eyes widen a little and dashed forwards the blond without much thought after that. There was only one goal in his mind.

"Do you always charge at someone?" Naruto asked as he sidestepped and kicked both of Issei's leg up from behind, letting the boy fall flat on his back in one fluid motion. Naruto shook his head a little at the boy's novice combat capability. The idiot was like a new recruit, charging into everything without a plan.

"SHUT UP!" Issei shouted as he got up and tried to charge again, but Naruto knocked the idiot over again and again. Issei recovered and tried every time as Naruto was frowning at the constant attempt.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Naruto asked. He was getting annoyed at the simplistic nature of the boy and evaded another fist before knocking Issei over again.

'Have you done yet?' Naruto asked in his mindscape.

"**Almost, it's complicated, just a few more seconds, give me one more minute,**" Kurama declared as Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to play around with Issei while taunting him.

"With your crappy powers? You never could protect anyone! Asia died because you lacked the strength to save her!" Naruto taunted as Issei attacks became more feral like. Raynare, on other hand, just stood nearby. She was watching the 'fight' impassively.

"GIVE ASIA BACK!" Issei shouted as his gauntlet glow brightly, forming a small symbol in the circular orb.

"Hmmm…" Naruto read the symbol that appeared as he dodged another fist strike. With every ten seconds, the romans numeral number changed as Naruto smirked. The blond understood what Sacred Gear the boy had now.

"Boosted Gear huh, VI, interesting, that would make your power about sixty four times stronger doesn't it?" Naruto asked himself as he stopped dodging when Kurama said he had done analyzing Twilight Healing.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Issei shouted as he crashed his scaled gauntlet into Naruto's jaw. The force sent the blond upward to the side as he collapsed into the ground. Issei exhaled heavily, feeling the stress on his body as he looked at his downed opponent. The gauntlet in his hand turned to VII, showing his power roughly 128 times of normal.

"I actually felt that, but still too weak to deal any lasting injury to me, and I didn't even use any of my power either," Naruto flipped up upright and walked towards the slightly stunned devil. Issei shouted again as he dashed toward the blond and send a fast straight.

"I'm bored, and I don't have any time left to play with you," Naruto said he sent his fist outward meeting Issei's.

Naruto joined his shadowy fist against the Sacred Gear as deafening boom emanating from the collision of the two knuckles. Naruto smirked as cracks spread rapidly across on the boy's gauntlet from the impact, and Issei was blasted away from resultant shockwave. The brown-haired boy fell down on his back, sending up dust as his Sacred Gear was shattered into bits. The pieces were showering around him.

Naruto clenched and opened his hands a little as he walked toward the down boy.

"I'm so weak…" Issei sobbed, feeling the damage to his hands and the exerted stress on his body.

"Now, I need to analyze your Sacred Gear," Naruto pulled Issei up by a chokehold. Issei's consciousness faded away as Naruto increased the pressure. Issei entered his dream-world after that. Naruto ripped the clothing that covered the devil's chest and slammed his shadowy hands into it, trying to search for the Sacred Gear that was bounded to the boy's soul.

"Why do thou be defeated? Why do thou give up? If thou gave up, then thou shall never be strong to stand against the dark," a deep voice spoke out from the darkness as Issei looked around.

"He's too strong… I'm too weak… I couldn't save her," Issei sobbed, looking at his opened hands with tears streaming out his eyes.

"If thou believed thou is weak, then thou will always be weak! Losing is not the end, keep picking thy-self up and try again. Remember that dragons blood flow through thou's vein. It is the blood of our father, the red one, if thou truly wished for him to help thou, then he shall lend its power to thou," the voice hinted as Issei watched the world around him turned crimson red with flustering streamlines and waves along with dense reddish mist.

"Be honored, only those that were chosen could see the progenitor of our race, the dragon of dragons, the great one," the voice said as the massive western dragon with red scale materialized and roared as the mist blow away from its voice alone.

"**I sense a remnant of my brother within you mortal, allow me to see him and in return I shall reward you for your service. What dream would you like to become reality?**"

Issei shouted something on reflex. It was so absurd that the Aspect before him sweat-dropped. Even the Red Dragon Emperor was speechless by the side.

"Something else is in here... hmmm?" Naruto muttered as he pulled out a small piece that looked like a pawn from a chess set.

"What is this? I sense demonic aura from it," Naruto was confused as Kurama asked him to place the pieces into his body so he could analyze it as well. Naruto did that only for the first piece as he pulled out seven more from Issei's body. He was about to pull out the Sacred Gear for Kurama to analyze, but Issei's eyes snapped open. It was glowing with crimson red light.

"Huh? He lost his devil power, but something else…" Naruto tried to sense the boy's aura but found it completely human then it shifted. Gauntlet formed on both of the boy's arms with swirling crimson mist around it as a right smashed hard into the Naruto's jaw. It was so powerful that it sent Naruto flying into the distance, letting the boy go in the process.

"**GARHHHHHH!**" Issei roared at the sky as crimson red aura erupted from him, wrapping around his body as he turned to look at the swirling black mist nearby. Naruto emerged from it, rubbing his jaw a bit. It was painful.

"**Eh, Red?**" Kurama muttered, feeling his brother's power was channeling through the boy.

"**Let's fight shall we? It been far too long Dark, and this boy body can't handle even a fraction of my power, even now, it's breaking down,**" Issei said as Naruto looked at Raynare and Asia to the side.

"I don't mind, but let me fix her up first just in case," Naruto pointed at the golden-haired girl as Issei nodded. He expelled the Twilight healing from him, and placed the Sacred Gear back into Asia's body. He ordered Raynare to take care of the girl while he was dealing with this.

"**I am not at my full strength. Still, I want to see how much you grown, little brother,**" Issei indicated his handicap. Naruto looked around the park with some concern. He wasn't afraid of Red Aspect, but their battle would destroy the world.

"**Are you worried? It's unneeded…**" Issei said as the red mist swirled around them and shifted the world. The dark sky turned red as all the color of the trees and buildings became dulled. Naruto looked around with some amazement at the ability to shift the world.

"**Be careful, this is Red's power, he governed mentality, and he can create thing from the imagination,**" Kurama warned as Naruto nodded.

"**Everything is but an illusion, all you see is nothing by a delusion,**" Issei stated as he dashed toward Naruto at an alarming speed. The blond's body coated in darkness and thousands of darkspear formed around him. He impacted his fists, matching Issei's before sending the boy away. Naruto outstretched his hands as all the spears rammed itself into Issei afterward. The boy coated himself with crimson aura and let it exploded outward, sending all of the deadly weapons away. Many of them gained red cracks on their surface before they shattered into bits. Naruto appeared in a swirl of black mist behind him. Issei turned around but was sent into the sky by a powerful uppercut.

Naruto materialized twelve wings behind him and dashed into the air. He slammed Issei body back into earth before creating thousands more spears in the sky and let them crashed into the ground in mass. Series of explosion erupted all over, sending massive chunk of the altered world into the sky. Naruto sensed that his opponent wasn't down there anymore and looked around, scanning the area. He quickly disappeared in a swirl of black feathers and smokes.

A human-size projectile was sent across the empty city, crashing through everything, collapsing them as their foundation was damaged. Glass, concrete and metals fell towards the earth like heavy rains. Naruto kept assaulting the brown-haired boy, smashing him like a baseball and vaporizing landmass with ease in the process. Gigantic sphere of red and black collided against each other, trying to overpower the other as the world shook heavily under its aura. The ground split opened, spreading apart as the molten core was revealed before the sea flooded it. Before long, Issei stood ragged and bloody before the blond, who remained somewhat remained impassive.

"**I'm envious… why I can't channel my power effectively through this boy's body,**" Issei growled a little then chuckled as he reached the limit.

"**We shall meet again, Naruto, in the _dimensional gap_. We shall fight with our full power then, how many worlds shall we destroy then?**" Issei laughed cheerfully as magma geysers exploded upward from the earth all around them. Countless Lightning fell from the heaven, and thunderstorms rocked the sky with their might. Dense clouds were swirling in unnatural patterns as the lands crumpled.

"**Oh yeah, spare this boy, Naruto, he will be useful to me later,**" Issei ordered with laughter as the world around them faded, and they returned back to the park. All the damages to the world disappeared. The reddish aura dissipated from Issei and his eyes returned to normal. His Sacred Gear also vanished as he collapsed onto the ground, unmoving. There were numerous wounds all over his body from their battle.

"I really don't want to fight him, my hands hurts when I hit him," Naruto's impassiveness faded away as he rubbed his blistered fist a little. It was healing as usual, but the foreign destructive power was interfering with his shadows and hindering its task.

"**Yes… Red is like that, hijacking other people body so he could fight us and probably destroyed the world in the process if you didn't show any concern for this place, but he probably forget about the fight soon enough so don't worry it,**" Kurama grimaced a little. The Dark Aspect somewhat enjoyed the current human world, and didn't really want to destroy it, and the Great Red was absentminded most of the time.

Naruto looked at Issei battered form, and inhaled a little. "Raynare, explained," Naruto ordered as the mind controlled Fallen Angel bowed and relay all she knew.

**Xx(Scene Change)xX**

"What happened?" Rias asked as Issei was healing in the infirmary. He opened his eyes weakly as he lifted his hand with eight pawns pieces within its palm.

"Buchou, can you put these back into me, please," Issei asked as Rias picked her pawn pieces up. Akeno and Yuuto lost their voice at the moment while trying to think how Issei became human once more. It was impossible to remove the evil pieces as far as they knew, and someone out there had the power to do so. Koneko was expressionless as usual.

"How did you get these out?" Rias asked as Issei explained he had met someone called Naruto, who allowed him to leave. He wasn't sure why though since Fallen Angels were at odd with the Devils.

"Please, I need to save Asia, I need…" Issei didn't finish his body convulsed violently and he was in extreme pain.

"ARHHH…" Issei shouted in agony as he ripped over his shirt as black lines spreading across it, forming a line of text for everyone present to view. The brown-haired boy fainted afterward.

"If you wish to save his life, come and met me **_Pure-blood_**, every hour you delay, the pain will doubled and he will die the most painful death," the script stated and continued to form the location where they should go to meet this adversary. It was an abandon church.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias face turned dark.

"This is a direct challenge to you, Rias," Yuuto pointed out at the word '_Pure-Blood'_.

"Even if he's a pervert, even if he's weak, he's still part of my peerage, I can't let this go. Please heal him, we will accept this challenge," Rias said as all her teammate nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Next chapter will conclude this Arc since the battle between Rias' peerages against Naruto will takes the most of it. It will be more like bullying than anything since it's obviously who will win the fight if no one around Naruto's level help Rias' team. Clashes between Aspects or even Empowered Aspects are devastating. Did I make it obvious who had the Green one? Remember him as Green sought to bring Chaos while Naruto somewhat wanted Peace and Order. That's all four Aspects.

**_Comments, criticisms, reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	6. Unholy Purification

**Shadow of Tranquility: Naruto x High School DXD Cross over!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

This is the last chapter of this arc, and everything set up towards the ending of the whole saga with who the bad guys are (see last chapter, first bit). I already pretty much stated as much that this isn't a typical NarutoxDXD crossover because frankly I don't want to write about something like that. Naruto is a dark or anti-hero in this and I meant it!

* * *

**=[Light of Serenity]=  
Unholy Purification**

"**What is she doing?**" An ominous voice asked. There was only one person in the immediate vicinity that heard its question.

"Praying… to God, apparently," Naruto answered as he looked up from the holy book. The blond was sitting in the front row of the chapel, facing the shrine with the giant cross of the Christian faith while reading from the bible held in his hand. He leered around him and to his side, seeing Raynare stood nearby to his left, along with her three uneasy entourages.

Asia was kneeling in front of the relic and praying as Naruto had allowed her to do so. Behind him were the priests and to the other side, his right, was Freed Sellzen. The maniac priest, as Naruto came to learn, was deranged and only obeyed the new leader's order because the man wished to kill devils.

"You two, ummm Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, go and guard the front door, and report to me if my guests come," Naruto ordered as they growled at him, but carried out the command nonetheless. Naruto returned his attention back to book.

"**I don't remember much, but that's not how it happened. Who wrote this stuff?**" Kurama asked, reading the passages with its host as well. A lot of story in the bible was completely twisted around and deviated from the actual facts.

'No, it's not. They completely changed many stuff and put God and his Angels in some sort of good light. I was there when they slaughtered every sons of Egypt simply because of one man's blasphemy. I don't even remember this Moses character, anyway, it was a really messy business that was and here, in the book, the Angels were herald as saviors,' Naruto replied with a thought.

'Also, Lucifer and Michael was brother? The asshole was an angel? Where did they get that from,' Naruto frowned a bit but still continued reading the book none the less. It was enjoyable, and rather amusing, piece of fiction to him.

"Raynare-sama, why, why?" A girl with blond hair styled in twin short side ponytails asked the emotionless Fallen before her. She was redressing herself in the Lolita gothic attire as her body was checked carefully by a certain blond for some sort of stigmas. It happened only just moment ago, and the blond nonchalantly returned to reading his book afterward. She sent a deadly glare along with a small bead of water at the corner of her eyes at Naruto when Raynare didn't answered her at all.

"I'm tainted, my purity…" The deep blue eyes girl sobbed a little as she wiped the tear away from the corner of her eyes. She tightened the large black bow on top of her hair and fidgeting the green jewel embedded in front of her collar afterward. She continued to play the innocence girl in front of the Empowered Dark Aspect. Her charade somewhat amused him.

"**This idiot,**" Kurama insulted the false persona of Mittelt through the eyes of his host.

"Right, because your purity weren't destroyed the moment you fell?" Naruto deadpanned when he looked up from his book at the girl. Naruto had a nagging problem, or infatuation one might say. He liked blond hair for one reason or another, and along with blue eyes she had, it was difficult to ignore her. Mittelt pouted a little and flew around Raynare as she wasn't ordered to guard the front of the chapel like Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

'Nothing like my sister though, she's quite vicious and actually tried to scratch my eyes out as I checked her body over even though she was okay with it at the beginning,' Naruto thought as he read through another passage in the bible. He had checked Mittelt for the makers as she looked about the right age to bear it.

"Oh Lord, please forgive me…" Asia prayed as Naruto's ear twitched a little.

"**Who is she praying to? God is dead. Shouldn't you tell her that?**" Kurama asked in annoyance. Naruto sighed a little at the suggestion to destroy her innocence.

'No, she will find out eventually. For now, let her keep her faith and live the lie. It might better than the truth,' Naruto replied with a thought. Those survived the Great War knew that God was dead. He was killed by the Satans as Michael had told Naruto when Heaven was burning. However, Naruto also realized that the Heaven's System was still in place, and it must currently be under control of one of the Seraphs. The blond speculated that it was most likely under Michael's control as the golden winged angel was the strongest among them. Still, Naruto weren't sure at the moment as it had been a long time since then.

'Who ever she speaking to must have heard her prayers,' Naruto told Kurama through his mind. Kurama snorted a little and returned to his task at hand.

"You're still working on it?" Naruto asked, feeling some strange and foreign aura within his body.

"**Yes, if God could make Sacred Gear then it would be reasonable for me to make my own one. I'm combining many abilities into it, including the two Sacred Gears I have analyzed along with the chess pieces… evil pieces,**" Kurama replied and continued working on it.

"The pawn piece? Would it be better to wait until I get a rook or knight piece? A Queen might be the best from Raynare's explanation," Naruto suggested. The fallen angel had relayed all she knew about the Evil Pieces system that the devils used. It was devised sometime after the war to boost their declining numbers. Angels, on other hand, had something similar called the Brave Saint System which was based on a deck of card. They were quite ingenious, but not very useful to him.

"**Unnecessary, I inspected the construct of that piece and it's had all the powers of other pieces within its makeup, excluding the King for some reason. Also each of these… classes has different ability associated with them,**" Kurama replied as Naruto pondered on it for a few seconds. His mind clicked afterward as he remembered the rule of chess since the pieces were model after them.

"That's it, promotion! Pawn can be promoted to all other pieces besides the King at the end of the board," Naruto muttered. Kurama nodded in understanding after a moment. The dark aspect returned to his task while Naruto closed the bible and looked at the giant cross in front of him.

"Oh Lord, please hear me for I have sinned," Naruto began as his body was shocked by invisible lightning, and he gained a sudden headache. Naruto sighed a little at the inflicted injury on his person. It was familiar feeling as he remembered that it had always happened whenever he prayed to God as was required of him. He was once part of the Heaven Host after all, and he must show his love to the all father, or more correctly, his lips service. There was only one person he truly loved and it definitely wasn't God.

Anyway, the reason he was still getting shocked even though he was an angel at the time was due to his soul. It was forever tainted by the devil when he vowed to serve Lucifer. It was more like a curse now, and branded into his very being unlike these new reincarnated devils where only their body was reincarnated, but not their souls.

"Do you call yourself Lord now or you prefer the most queered man in heaven?" Naruto teased as the shock intensified, but Naruto numbed it out.

'Please don't say that Naruto-kun,' an angelic voice echoed in the blond's mind. It was a familiar and soft voice that brought nostalgia. It felt kind and compassionate just like a long time ago.

'Hello Michael, about time you try to speak to me, I thought you were dead…' Naruto replied with a chuckle.

'I am sorry, I didn't feel your return to the world, but someone did pray to me about an angel with twelve black wings that can fly faster than his jet fighter and coated by some sort of dark mist. I realized immediately that it was you. Unfortunately, I was unable to connect to your mind due to your own defenses. It seemed like you regained your sanity, and I'm glad you did, Naruto-kun,' Michael said with some worry in his tone. Naruto continued greeting his old rival and longtime friend, and discussed about what had been happening around the world.

'Oh… why did you banish Asia from the church? She's really dedicated to you from what I know,' Naruto asked through the connection as he eyed the nun's back. The golden haired girl was still praying to Michael as Naruto had confirmed his suspicion.

'I am sorry about the whole ordeal with her problem, but I have to brand her in order to preserve the faith and safety of heaven. Even after the war, the three factions are still at odd with each other. In her ignorance or kindness, or maybe a bit of both, Asia-chan had healed a devil and I couldn't come to her defense. If I did, it would imply that devils are sacred and should be revered like us,' Michael apologized and pointed out his dilemma. Naruto simply sighed at the knowledge. The blond felt Michael was not in the wrong. The greatest angel had to weight the worth of a few against many, and Michael would not sacrifice all of Heaven for the sake of one girl.

'Ah… I must warn you, Gabriel ran off after she heard you have returned, and now you contacted with me, she must have sense it too and would find you soon so I suggest you avoid her for now,' Michael hinted as Naruto shivered slightly at the indication.

'She did? Any clue on when she would get here?' Naruto asked with a sweat-dropped. He didn't want to deal with the clueless curly blond-haired girl right now.

'I don't know Naruto-kun, I have to use all my concentration to maintain the system so I couldn't pin point where she is right now, but she's not in heaven so she could be anywhere between here and where you are. She was upset that you blew up half of heaven in your rampage, but I also pointed out that she attacked you afterward so currently she not sure what she should do,' Michael answered weakly as more beads of sweat side down Naruto's face and side.

'I'm… sorry, I have to go,' Naruto said as he cut off the connection with Michael.

"We need to finish this quickly, our position is compromised," Naruto bellowed as everyone looked at him. They had ignored the fact that their new leader was talking to himself moment before, but right now he was agitated. Something must have spooked him good.

"**Hey, I finished a prototype, but I need to test it now,**" Kurama called out sometime later. Naruto acknowledged the information and walked towards Asia.

'I will test it then,' Naruto replied as he knocked Asia out before she realized it. He carried the unconscious girl to stash her elsewhere safe. Shadow spread out of his body though the floor when he returned. It rose from the ground forming a large crucifix. A shadowy shape formed on it and became the likeness of Asia as Naruto nodded at the setup.

"**I tried that, but it won't give you any benefit, so I needed someone else,**" Kurama pointed out after Naruto completed his task. Naruto frowned and had a glance around him. His eyes stopped at the two Fallens nearby.

'Mittelt or Raynare?' Naruto offered one of them as a test subject.

"**The stronger the better, but you need to return her emotions and minds as drones are not good host for Sacred Gear. These things needed determination and willpower to activate and grows,**" Kurama said after some thoughts.

"Raynare, come here," Naruto ordered.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, what is your desire?" Raynare said without any hint of hesitations in her eyes. Naruto looked at her a little. He then allowed the darkness within her to resurface her personality and mind once more. Raynare's eyes changed afterward.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"AHHH!" the middle-aged-looking gentleman roared in pain moment before his body was disintegrated by a black swirling sphere that came from a crimson-haired buxom girl's hand. His partner, on other hand, was blasted by lightning from another devil with very long black hair. The girl's violet eyes were filled with something fiendish.

"Do you like that? fufufufu?" Akeno called out as she continuously strike lightning at the battered form of Kalawarner. The fallen angel, along with her partner, had looked down at Rias and her peerage as they headed towards the church. The new leader told them to notify him once they were here, but in their arrogance, they decided to engage the group. They now paid the price for their defiance. Kalawarner screamed in pain as she was being tortured by an overly curvaceous devil with a diabolical expression and slightly lustful on her face.

'Scary,' the brown-haired boy sweat dropped while the grey eyes blond nodded in agreement. A shorter white-haired girl was impassive at the sight while their team leader rubbed her temple a little at the display.

"Good thing you're on our side right, Issei?" Yuuto said as he placed one of his hands on the boy's shoulder. Issei had recovered much from his injury, and the eight pawns pieces that placed back inside him greatly help his recovery. Rias also explained to Issei more about the pawn's ability promote to Rook, Knight, Bishop or Queen when deep inside enemy's territory.

"I know she's the enemy, but shouldn't you stop her Buchou?" Issei asked, feeling sorry for the Fallen Angel as she was continuously electrocuted. Rias nodded after a few moments then raised her hand as her power flowed through it. Kalawarner was forever moot after that. The door of the church burst open after the screaming, and half a dozen priests ran out with their weapons high.

"What the… these are the devils we were waiting for?" one of the priests asked his buddy.

"Oh it's them and the shitty devil who I meet twice now. No devils had met me and live… I'm pissed at you guys for ruining my policy, why don't you die already!" The crazed priest acquired his target. He immediately rushed at Issei while shooting a few others with his guns. Bullet bounced off the white-haired girl as she sobbed a little at the injury. However, before the priest could get close to Issei, he was intercepted by Yuuto. Their blades clashed before they disengaged by jumping backward.

"Get them!" The other priests shouted before half them were shocked by lightning instantly. One of them went flying to the side by a fist from the short white-haired girl.

"Why did this one look like a grade-schooler," another one called out as Koneko spun her arms around her shoulder. She sent another priest who underestimated her into the air with a devastating uppercut.

"Go get crush," Koneko declared almost impassively as she ripped a concrete slab out of the ground and threw it at the remaining priests as they scrambled to dodge the falling debris.

"What the hell!" the priests cursed.

"Ararara… still conscious?" Akeno asked no one as she looked at a few of her opponents who were hit by lightning. They struggled to stand on their own leg before they were shocked again by the sadistic girl. Steams rose from their body after a few more strike as they twitched on the ground.

"You cheeky brat!" Freed shouted as he tried to kick Yuuto while their swords were locked onto each other. Rias formed a spirally orb in her hand and blasted a few into oblivion.

"Chew on this!" Yuuto called out as his sword turn black and started to devour Freed's sword. Freed broke contact and looked at his damaged weapon. He began to mutter curses before dodging a stone slab that almost flatten him. Issei took the opportunity to close the distant with the man.

"Promotion! Rook!" Issei declared he sent Freed flying with a powerful straight.

"Shit…" Freed muttered as he crashed into the church wall and through it as the last remaining few priests were executed brutally by Akeno or mercifully by Rias. The devils finally entered the church after Freed with Issei ahead of the group.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted before he saw Asia's body bound on a cross. The golden-haired girl was unresponsive.

"Be gone!" Rias stated and tried to kill Freed with her ability. The priest was nimble enough to roll to the side and effectively dodged it. Yuuto slashed downward at Freed. The Knight was kicked away by Freed before he tried evading the little girl's attack. Koneko ruptured the wall behind him with her tiny fist.

"I will definitely kill you all," Freed shouted as he was greatly outnumbered in this fight. He threw down a smoke bomb to make his escape moment before lighting crashed into his spot, carving up the floor of the church. The bloodthirsty priest managed to run off somewhere after a few more insults at Issei, who ran toward Asia.

"Only this Naruto guy left?" Rias asked before her pawn flew passed her and out of the church opened door. The crimson-haired princess was stunned for a moment then turned towards the door and checked where Issei had landed. The brown-haired boy recovered after he slid across the ground outside. He got up and wiped the blood from his lips before dashing back through the door for a another attempt.

"Stop!" Rias ordered to prevent Issei from doing something reckless. Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko eyed who was in front of them. It was a Fallen Angel, Raynare. Behind her floated a fallen angel in a gothic outfit with white thigh-high socks and black shoes.

"Couldn't you enter normally instead of making a hole in the wall first? It's a holy place after all where people prayed for salvation," the blond called out from his spot. He was sitting in the front row, and not actually facing Rias' group. He was still reading from the good book.

"Naruto," Koneko muttered as she finally shown that she knew who he was. She didn't know he was a Fallen Angel beforehand, and she was glowering a little at the knowledge.

"Koneko-chan, I didn't expect you to be Issei's friend," Naruto acknowledged her as he stood up from his seat. He collapsed the book in his hand and placed it neatly down on the bench. He then walked leisurely toward them. Raynare shivered uncontrollably as she got out the way of the blond's path by flying up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice you meet you, Rias," Naruto introduced himself with a smile. His anger and rage were hidden beneath the calm expression. He learned to control his emotions much better now, and there was no reason not to be civilized.

"You are Naruto? I'm here as requested, release my pawn," Rias ordered as Issei held his chest in discomfort. The pain had returned once more as the hour was up. Naruto smiled a little and clicked his finger as the aches Issei felt disappeared.

"Done, you seemed to care much for your underling, Rias-chan. Crimson haired, Blue-Green eyes… if you didn't demonstrate the Bael's signature ability, the Power of Destruction, I would assumed you were part of Gremory House from those traits alone," Naruto said as he remembered his former comrades from the distant past.

"You are not wrong, I am Rias Gremory, heir to House Gremory, one of the 72 pillars," Rias introduced herself with a serious demeanor. Naruto blinked at little at the revelation. He was a little shocked at that.

'Seemed like Bael married into Gremory? That's not possible since Bael Family is very prideful, they would not allowed their daughter or son to join another clan and give away their unique ability,' Naruto mentally thought.

"Gremory?" Issei asked. He was still eyeing the bounded Asia on the crucifix.

"The club president is the daughter of the Household that now possessing the power of destruction. Even among the young devils, she's called a genius," Yuuto explained to his friend.

"She's also known as Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin," Akeno added with a wink. Naruto chuckled at the title, and had a brief glanced at Koneko before disappeared in a swirl of feathers. The devils in front of him widen their eyes while Mittelt smirked as she saw where the blond had gone. Raynare, on other hand, just wanted to get out of this place and away from Naruto.

The blond materialized right in front of Koneko as she moved her hands into a defensive stance. Shadowy fist slammed into her gut as much saliva escaped her mouth from impact. Her eyes rolled back from the pain that overwhelmed her own defensive ability as Naruto grabbed her.

"Koneko-chan," Issei shouted. "Promotion! Knight!" He roared and dashed toward the blond but strike nothing but intangible fog. Both Naruto and Koneko disappeared in a swirl of black smoke and feathers. Rias, Akeno and Yuuto immediately sensed where he was and faced him once more.

Naruto reappeared on top of the pedestal just below Asia with Koneko over his shoulder. The white-haired girl was knocked out as indicated by her unmoving body.

"Give her back!" Issei shouted as Rias stopped him.

"What do you want?" Rias asked, glaring deadly at the blond who simply placed Koneko's body on the table.

"I wonder," Naruto said cryptically after turning back at the devil.

"Explain to me about this rating game you devils devised up to improve your social standings," Naruto requested while returning the glare.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Yuuto argued, forcing Naruto to switch target. He paid lazy attention at the short blond-haired boy.

"It's not a request, answer me or I will kill her," Naruto threatened as he formed a darkspear above Koneko's body by pointing his finger into the air. Akeno was about to blast him but Rias stopped her. Raynare and Mittelt floated above the rest, listening in attentively now.

"Rating game…" Rias began explaining what the rating game was about while Naruto took in the information.

"Thank you for that, Rias-chan. You have 8 pawns in one person, a rook, a knight and a Queen," Naruto pointed at Issei, Koneko, Yuuto and Akeno in the order he called them out. He then pointed at Rias, "and you are a King."

"Okay, we shall play a rating game since it's intriguing and I wanted to test something as well. Raynare is my pawn or so to speak," Naruto said with a smile. He glanced at Raynare who shivered as she floated down and kneeled before the blond out of fear. Naruto looked down at her with some thoughts running through his mind.

"You know what happened if you lose right Raynare-chan?" Naruto hinted and Raynare sweated.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-sama," the Fallen Angel stuttered.

"So who should go first?" Yuuto asked Rias. The Princess of Ruin was determined to beat up the blond and get her Rook back. She eyed Akeno first then Yuuto.

"Let me do it, Buchou," Issei requested. Raynare, or Amano Yūma, was his former girlfriend even though they went out only once. She was his first love as far as he concerned.

"She might be too strong for you, Issei-kun," Yuuto asserted. Issei did get sent away by Raynare only a moment ago. Naruto watched them debating for a bit before crafting a chair from shadow to sit down. Mittelt flew above and landed near Koneko's body. She was about to poke the unconscious girl but got slapped by a shadowy tendril coming from the ground. Her body was flung to the side and smashed into the wall.

"Do not touch her," Naruto roared over his shoulder from his seat. Mittelt managed to pull herself out of the wall. She was wounded, and visibly was shaken by what just happened. Koneko was Naruto's friend of sort. They have a very strange connection, and he felt inclined to protect her at the moment. The only reason he knocked her out was that he didn't want her to interfere, or see what he was about to do.

"**Why bother with this? She will hate you later anyway,**" Kurama snorted as Naruto shuddered.

"I don't mind if she do, but I want to spare at least her from the pain right now," Naruto said softly with some sorrow in his voice. He watched Rias and her peerage still debating on which of them should go first. With a heavy sigh, Naruto decided to break it up.

"It doesn't really matter. If you want, all three of your pieces can fight Raynare at once!"

Raynare blinked at the statement. She turned towards the blond with a shocked expression. She was about to protest that she couldn't handle all three of them at once but refrained from doing it since Naruto met her gaze. An unspoken word was exchanged between them, and Raynare had no say in the matter.

"**Why you do that? She might die before she could fully activate my Sacred Gear,**" Kurama growled.

'Not likely, besides only through desperation would the Sacred Gear lend her its power. Didn't you find that out yourself?' Naruto reassured with a thought. Raynare clenched her fist to stop its shakiness before forming light spears in her hand. She faced Issei, Akeno and Yuuto as Rias was King and couldn't interfere with the battle.

"Let's finish this quickly, fufufufu," Akeno winked before sending lightning bolts at Raynare, who dodged it but almost bisected by Yuuto's sword. Raynare quickly flew up in the air and threw several lightspears at the trio. Akeno and Yuuto managed to dodge it perfectly but Issei's leg was grazed by the projectile.

**_Dragon Booster!_**

"Promotion! Knight," Issei shouted, ignoring the pain in his leg and used the speed of the promotional knight to jump up into the air, trying to hit Raynare in the process. The Fallen formed a lightspear in her hand and about to impale the idiot since in midair, he wouldn't able to dodge her attack. She threw it, but the lightspear was deflected by another thrown weapon from Yuuto. Lighting crashed into Raynare, stunning her, and then she was pummeled by Issei into the ground. Her body crashed into and broke through the empty benches of the church to the side of Naruto. Raynare struggled to stand up but she was hit with a thunderbolt from Akeno causing her body to char a little.

The Fallen Angel collapsed on the ground as her strength left her. She coughed out blood as tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't fight them all at once, and she was going to be killed no matter what she did.

"I-I don't w-want to die…" she sobbed at the floor as her opponents walked slowly towards her. She looked up at the blond who had a frowning face on.

"Coward," Naruto mouthed the word then said: "Where's your pride? Stand up and fight! You have what you wanted the most inside you, but you lack of determination and willpowers to use it. Your own fear is what stopping it from helping you! Show me you can swallow your doubts and face death like you should!"

Raynare was somewhat surprised by Naruto's words of encouragement, although it was lace with insults. Still, nobody had ever said anything like that to her before.

"I really don't want to kill her…" Issei muttered while Yuuto wanted to slap the idiot for showing sympathy to their enemy. Akeno licked her lips a little before forming lightning in the palm of her hand. Raynare crafted another lightspear in hers, and stood up shaking. She swallowed her fear before charging towards her death as demanded of her.

Her holy spear collided against Yuuto's demonic weapon as he pushed her back. The blond-haired Knight formed dozens of others similar swords and impaled them into Raynare's body. They punched through the fallen angel's flesh and bone without much difficult. Raynare screamed in pain as her body was then engulfed in lighting.

"AHHHHHH!" Raynare shrieked before her skins blacken, her haired was burned and she felled toward the ground. Issei gritted his teeth and looked away at the gruesome sight of his former love. Raynare, in her last strength, crawled and looked towards Naruto, who remained expressionless. He matched her eyes as she was waiting for him to say something. Naruto remained silent, and a few drops of tears fell down her cheek as she finally collapsed and passed away.

"Raynare-sama," Mittlet walked slowly toward the carcass and held her scorched hand. Akeno and Yuuto returned back to Rias' side.

"**Failure? Damn it, you shouldn't have let her die!**" Kurama roared angrily in the mindscape. Naruto's face remained unchanged as he had seen countless of death before, including those that he loved. However, that wasn't what he was waiting for. He saw Raynare's last moment and believed she finally triumphed over her fear. It was confirmed as he saw black mist seeping through the dead's scarred tissues.

"Nope," Naruto smirked as Raynare's body was uplifted by the black smokes. It was swirling around her, and regenerating her body. Her skins recovered its vibrant colors while her hair regrew anew. Her damaged leather strappings reformed as she gasped for air once more. Raynare opened her violet eyes and was dropped back towards the floor. She coughed heavily as she had returned to the world of the living.

"Raynare-sama!" Mittlet hugged as the shocked girl as black wings reformed once more, showing none of the damage from before.

"Didn't she die?" Rias asked as Akeno and Yuuto was speechless.

"Maybe she got reincarnated?" Issei stated but Rias shook her head at the theory.

"What just happened?" Rias asked Naruto who simply smirked at her. After some thoughts in his mind while watching the confusion on Rias' face, Naruto decided to explain.

"Do you know what happened when one removed a Sacred Gear from another person? They die because it bonded to their soul. I simply lend the power of Twilight Healing to Raynare since she wanted it desperately," Naruto pointed at Raynare as Issei's eyes widen at the information.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted and looked at the unmoving form of Asia. If Twilight Healing was removed from Asia, then she would have die.

"You gave her a Sacred Gear?" Yuuto asked as Naruto nodded.

"Hang on, that's not possible, Twilight Healing have the ability to heal humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike, but it can't bring a person from the dead!" Yuuto retorted almost immediately. Kurama laughed loudly in the mindscape while Naruto simply put on a grin.

"You must misunderstood, I said I _lend_ her Twilight Healing powers, but I didn't say she have Twilight Healing in her," Naruto corrected the misunderstanding.

"But you said that you gave her a Sacred Gear?" Rias asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Yes, I gave her a Sacred Gear. It's an artificial gear called the **_Devouring Gear_**. It has the ability to assimilate the best traits of other Gears into it. I lend it Twilight Healing ability, and it mutated that into **_Twilight Resurrection_** by combining with your Evil Pieces ability. After all, those pieces have the ability to resurrect the deceased as long as their body was still intact. And no, she's not a reincarnated devil if you check her feathered wings. Still is a fallen angel. I have stripped those weaknesses from the pieces, you can have Issei to thank for that," Naruto said as Rias and her peerage was speechless.

"Who is he? No one could have that kind of ability," Akeno whispered with a frown as Rias nodded. She would have to check with her brother about this if she survived this. She had some doubt about getting out of here in one piece.

"The Evil pieces are a remarkable invention after all, the ability to resurrect others and empowered them with specific ability. I could explain further, but don't we have a battle to finish?" Naruto looked at Raynare to remind her of what her Sacred Gear could do once she activated it. Raynare pushed Mittelt away, and ordered the gothic girl back. She returned to the battle against Rias' peerage.

"So we need to destroy her body completely to prevent her from resurrecting? Sound like a really troublesome power," Yuuto mumbled as he summoned more swords. Issei dashed toward Raynare first as the girl looked at her hands.

"**_Dread Booster,_**" she muttered as shadow flickered around her, forming the gauntlet in one hand before shattering and fading away. It was an incorrect activation, but Raynare understood her own Sacred Gear somewhat from the test.

"Devouring Gear by itself is worthless and useless, but it can become the most powerful Sacred Gear in existence. The ability to assimilate and duplicate others Gears' ability will eventually give it the power to kill everything before you… not everything, so don't think about it. Anyway, there are some drawbacks to that power as you will find it eventually," Naruto told Raynare when he brought her mind back. She was sobbing and begging him not to return her to the darkness.

"Issei!" Rias shouted, realizing that Naruto also gave Raynare's Devouring Gear more than just Twilight Healing. Issei's Boosted Gear was another as it was shown by the gauntlet moment before. Rias was frightened somewhat at the ability of that Sacred Gear. True to its name, it brought dread to all those that knew it.

'It worked?' Raynare thought with a smirk, remembering what Naruto had said about the mutated Boosted Gear power in conjunction with the Evil Pieces' ability. If she wanted to manifest the Dragon Booster, she has to use the correct activation.

"Promotion! Queen!" Issei declared as his speed and strength rose to new height.

"**_Dread Knight Booster,_**" Raynare announced as her legs covered in shadow as it quickly formed leg armors. A bright black jewel appeared in front and near her knee cap with imprint "I" on it. Her speed doubled as she dodged Issei's fist, and continued to avoide his attacks as she couldn't summon her lightspear for some reason. Raynare retreated to gain some more time. Ten seconds passed as Issei's power in his gauntlet doubled.

"**Speed Up,**" Raynare murmured after the black jewel glowed eerily, showing it was ready to amplify her power.

"Promotion! Knight!" Issei switched promotion to increase his speed. He was about to land the fist into Raynare, but the Fallen Angel imprint changed to "II" on the demand. Raynare sidestepped with her new speed to the shocked face of Issei. She about to strike him with her fist but a sword slash made her dodge out the way. Yuuto was still faster than her as he tried to cut her down with his demonic weapon. Raynare only barely evaded him, and ten seconds went by as she declared another boost. The "II" turned to "III" within the black jewel on her leg. Raynare was able to send Yuuto away with a kick as she dashed around her opponent with her new found agility. It was eight times her normal speed. She felt the stress on her leg and understood it was another drawback.

"**The prototype is working out fine, too bad she can only use Sacred Gear ability in that form,**" Kurama nodded with approval, watching the fight. Naruto was in thought.

"Impossible!" Yuuto called out as Akeno joined the fight and sent a lightning bolt at Raynare as she dodged Issei.

"**_Double up: Dread Rook Booster_,**" Raynare declared as shadow coated both her hands and arms. It swiftly formed a black scaly gauntlet to the likeness of Issei's. She quickly put one up in a defensive stance and it morphed into a shield. It managed to block the incoming attack, but the force behind the lightning strike was still strong enough to send Raynare away.

"I need a weapon," Raynare called out as she felt the pain on her arm. She couldn't form her light spear when accessing Devouring Gear ability as it was drawback of using her Gear.

"Hmm… you do have weapon, did you forget Yuuto over there gave you it? Judging from his ability to craft weapons… His Sacred Gear is Sword Birth isn't it?" Naruto told Raynare as her eyes widen while Yuuto was stunned.

"It's can't be!" Yuuto said in disbelief.

"Yes… you stabbed her with your Sacred Gear and in effected, you granted the Devouring Gear your ability," Naruto smiled. Raynare was hesitant a little because Yuuto's weapons were demonic and would be damaging to her. However, she did it anyway.

"**_Dread Sword Birth!_**" Raynare commanded as sword formed in her hands. She felt a tingling sensation in her palm, but other than that it didn't actively harm her. She quickly clashed against Yuuto who was struggling to hold his own against her. Raynare about to slash downward but was blasted away by Akeno's lightning from the side.

"She's getting really dangerous," Akeno called out as she constantly firing lighting at Raynare, who tried her best to avoid it. Yuuto and Issei quickly re-engaged her to press their advantage.

"**_Strength Up,_**" Raynare declared and sent Issei flying back before blocking the sword strike by Yuuto. She managed to push him slowly back from her new strength.

"**_Defense Up,_**" Raynare stated as she was about to be impacted by lightning. The damaged she acquired was halved but it was still devastating. If it wasn't for another Sacred Gear ability that was constantly healing her injury, Raynare would have died several times by now. However, she was getting fatigue from the battle more than she liked. It was another drawback as more Sacred Gear ability activated, it became a lot more tiring to maintain them all.

"**_Triple Up: Dread Bishop Booster,_**" Raynare declared as her chest covered in onyx armor. She coughed out a bit blood as she felt a massive burden on her body. Even the newest healing ability couldn't negate all that damage.

"**_Dread Shot!_**" Raynare sent out a dark blast at Akeno, who was blast away. The fallen angel collapsed to her knee as her eyes started to bleed. Her opponents recovered as they about to renew their assault. Raynare turned to look at Naruto who tilted his head to the side.

"Finish them, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"**_Dread Sword Booster,_**" Raynare said as she slammed her both her palm into the ground. Countless black swords erupted from beneath and outwards from her spot. Akeno, Yuuto and Issei widen their eyes as they dashed back from the incoming blades. Rias had enough and formed a spiral ball of destruction in her palm. She was about to obliterate the Fallen Angels. However, her hand was pushed to the side as the sphere crashed into the wall.

The swords stopped coming from beneath just before Akeno, Yuuto and Issei as Raynare could not maintained it anymore. The stress on her body was enormous.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked. His hand was pushed against Rias' side to stop her from killing Raynare.

"I needed her, and I won't allow you to kill her like that," Naruto said as he sent a kick into Rias. The crimson-haired princess managed to block it with her forearm, but she was sent outside of the church regardless.

'I'm needed? Naruto-sama needed me?' Raynare thought with some joy. She never had been needed by anyone before. The only reason she wanted to steal Asia Gear was so she could be useful to Azazel and Shemhazai.

"I can't lose here," Raynare announced as she regained some vigor from blond's statement.

"**_Dread Queen Booster_,**" she declared as her whole body covered in armors including her head. Her feathered wing altered and hardened into metals. She flapped it, spraying out hundreds of deadly projectiles at her opponents. She didn't care if she live or die anymore. She would win this battle for the one who needed her.

Naruto smashed his fist into the ground as his opponent jumped to the side. The earth shook under his impact. Rias formed two spheres in her palm and sent it towards Naruto. Naruto simply sidestep after he estimated their linear path. He thought for a bit about that before dodging another barrage.

"Hmm… I know," Naruto muttered as shadow erupted from his body. They swirled into a dozens of figure before forming a doll size of Naruto with black wings on each. They all have a devilish grin on them as they flapped their wings, floating around the bigger one. Rias' couldn't believe her eyes at the dozens miniature clones of her opponent.

"Your attacks are all basic, Rias-chan, so I will show you something better… I learn this when I returned back into this world," Naruto said as he remembered the jet fighter and its homing missiles. The ability to lock onto his opponent and chase them down was incredibly useful.

"Get her!" Naruto ordered as the mini-Naruto roared in unison. They all chased after Rias who took flight. A few caught up to her quickly as one finally grabbed onto her arms. She looked at the small blond as his face widen.

**_BOOOMMM!_**

Rias screamed as her arms was torn apart by the black explosion. Bloods were trailing behind her flight path from her hand, and she landed on the ground again holding it. She looked up at the incoming miniature fallen angels which were actually suicide bombers. She sent out a huge sphere of destruction at all of them with her uninjured arm. The ball vaporized most of them, but a few managed to evade and out of the way. They did have a mind of their own after all. Naruto nodded in approval of his newest technique and pondered on how to further improve it. The rest of the drones grabbed Rias afterward and exploded, shredding her limbs apart as she collapsed to the ground.

Naruto lifted Rias up with a choke hold as her blood trailing down her body. He looked into her blue eyes as there was some fight left in them.

"I owed you one, Lord Gremory," Naruto said as reinforcement finally arrived to save him. He was beaten badly by Azazel, but still managed to hold the line against the strongest Fallen Angel. The crimson-haired man just chuckled and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"I can heal you, Rias Gremory, and I will let you leave this place with your life. All you have to do is give up their lives of your peerage in exchange, you could start a new one later on as long as you lived," Naruto offered as he did owe Lord Gremory a life those years ago. He would let Rias go this one time, but the girl kicked him with her still working leg for even suggesting that. Her arms were dangling useless on her shoulder as Naruto shook his head.

"I might have to kill him later… if he still alive," Naruto muttered as a huge explosion near the church got his attention. Raynare, with shattered armors, was blasted through the wall followed by Mittelt. Four others walked out from the newly made opening. Issei was in full armor as his Balance Breaker allowed while Yuuto took out his best swords. Akeno was deadly serious as Koneko rubbed her fist a little. The white-haired girl had woken up.

"Naruto… bad!" Koneko said pointing at him before her eyes widen at the sorry state of her leader.

"RIAS!" Issei shouted and dashed toward alongside with Yuuto. Lighting erupted overhead from Akeno while Koneko ripped out the door and threw at the blond. Shadows swirled around the blond and coated his body as lightning impacted against it. The electricity was consumed by darkness before it was unleashed upon Yuuto, shocking him. Naruto threw Rias' body at the Koneko to dodge the flying door. Naruto collide his fists with Issei afterward.

"You managed a Balance Breaker? I'm impressed," Naruto compliment as his knuckled locked against Issei.

"I gained this power to defeat you!" Issei spat as Naruto chuckled.

"Even with it, you cannot defeat me, Issei-kun," Naruto pointed out before sending Issei into the sky with a power kick to the boy's jaw. Dozens of swords flew toward Naruto as he quickly erected a shadow wall. The blade went into it before emerging out again and returned back to its owner with increased powers. Yuuto ran to the side, trying to avoid it.

Naruto turned around and grabbed Koneko incoming fist. "Go to sleep," Naruto ordered and slammed his shadow palm into the side of her face, sending her tumbling away. Pillar of lightning fell from the sky and into shadowy mist as Naruto appeared beside Akeno. He smashed her into the ground afterward, making a massive crater as Akeno felt most of her ribs shattered. Issei roared and charged at Naruto once more, but several ominous orbs formed around Naruto.

"DO NOT TOUCH THEM!" a voice called out from Issei's gauntlet, realizing how dangerous those things were. Issei quickly jumped to the side, but lost his arms in the process as one of the orb sent a dark blast towards him. Issei roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground holding his ripped shoulder.

"Dodge this!" Yuuto shouted and slashed his massive sword down at Naruto. The blond didn't dodge, but grabbed the edge with his palm as it couldn't cut through his defense.

"Really? You're a Knight, why are you using something so heavy?" Naruto asked as he formed a swirling ball in the other palm.

"Here, have a Kagerasengan, it's like your King's power of destruction," Naruto said as he slammed it into Yuuto's abandonment. It went right through the boy's body and crashed into the church behind. It then expanded and annihilated half of it as Naruto sweat-dropped. It was supposed to kill Yuuto, but it drilled through the flesh instead. Yuuto collapsed to the ground from his gaping wound. Before Naruto could finish Yuuto off, he was sucker punched by Koneko, sending him tumbling to the side.

"Koneko… I don't think I'm going to make it," Yuuto said, seeing the damage to his body. The sphere went right through most of his stomach as he bled out. Koneko shredded some tears as she looked around her. Her friends were dying.

"Get away from here… he's too strong," Rias mumbled as she bled out from her wounds limbs. Issei was crawling slowly towards Naruto, who flipped upright. Akeno was coughing as she was hemorrhaging internally. The blond rubbed his cheek a little, watching the last combatant before him.

"I don't want to leave," Koneko said as she charged at the Naruto. The blond coated his body in shadow. It quickly folded into itself, increasing its own density. The shadow formed a translucent armor over its master body.

"Why… why did you hurt them? You said you were my friend!" Koneko sobbed. She was smashing against the blacken layer as her fists were being injured with each strike. Her strength could not penetrate it, and it was harming her in the process.

"I'm sorry, Koneko, but I will make it quick, and end their suffering. I won't tell you to abandon your friends since you wouldn't do it anyway," Naruto said as he put his hand above him into the sky. Hundreds of darkspears formed above and started their descent. They would wipe this place off the map along with all inhabitants.

"How do I stop him… how? HOW?" Koneko shouted as she continued sending a barrage of fist. Shadow fragments that she managed to break off seep into her wounds as it stirred something deep inside her soul.

"**Nnnn… so noisy… and I was having a nice nap, I really hate it when this happen,**" something called out as Koneko stopped. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard that as well.

"**That wasn't me… shit!**" Kurama replied as Naruto blinked.

"Serene?"

"**Yeah… she's grumpy right now. Brace yourself,**" Kurama joked before adding: "**No I mean it!**"

Koneko didn't know what happened, but her body began to shimmer and glowed brightly with white light.

"**NO BODY DISTURBS MY BEAUTY SLEEPS!**"

Naruto eyes widen as the girl in front of him stepping back, looking at her glowing hands. A pillar of light erupted outward from her body, blasting away all the falling dark spears and covered the area with its brilliant. The bright light revert all the damage to the surrounding as the church building was reformed out of nothing. The craters were filled with earth and concrete again. It also helped all the wounded regardless of race. Their injuries weren't healed. It was negated as if time was being rewind on their body.

"**She reverting all the damages you inflicted on them**," Kurama pointed out but Naruto didn't care bout that. Naruto gritted his teeth as shadow flakes were shredded from his body forcibly by the opposite powers. It was incredibly painful but he was not a newcomer to pain. He had gone through hell and heaven in his life time, and fought in countless battles to the brink of death.

"**She releasing all the bottled up powers, we taking massive damage just by standing within it,**" Kurama called out as Naruto exhaled and continued to ignore the Dark Aspect. He walked slowly towards Koneko who was standing idling before him. As he move closer to the source, pains overwhelmed his senses. Naruto finally kneeled before Koneko as he outstretched his hand toward her. Shadowy mist erupted from his flesh and he shook her body.

"Wake up!" Naruto roared, sending a blast of shadow into the girl. Koneko quickly snapped out of her state as the area regained colors again while the light fade away. She looked at Naruto and pointed her finger.

"Bad Naruto," Koneko said almost impassively then she placed both of her hands towards him. Her palms began to glow brightly.

"Imouto?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"**Expulsion,**" Serene said as Koneko repeated the words. Naruto was too stunned to even defend himself as he was blasted away by a white beam of light, expelling from the area. It carried him off into the horizon as Koneko collapsed backward into Issei's and Yuuto's waiting arms. She muttered something inaudible before falling asleep. Rias and Akeno were behind them, and they all were wondering what just happened as they checked their non-existence wounds. One minute they were dying and the next they were back to normal, including their clothing.

"Naruto-sama!" Raynare called out as she also recovered. She quickly flew towards the blond figure in the distance.

"Hi, I'm Mittelt… ummm look like I'm not needed here… see you around," Mittelt winked and blew kisses at the group before running off after Raynare since there wasn't anywhere else she could go now.

"**Why didn't you defend yourself?**" Kurama roared as Naruto sighed. His body crashed into the ocean, bouncing on top of its surface before finally slowing down. Naruto just floated there on the sea, contemplating what had just happened as Raynare got closer.

"Why didn't you take this chance to escape?" Naruto asked the fallen angel after seeing her trying to help him up.

"You said you needed me… Naruto-sama," Raynare replied with some doubt and joy in her voice.

"Idiot," Naruto sighed as he felt like one too.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter. There might be some strange typos since I wrote this really quickly and was half-asleep. Next arc is called "**_Memoir of the Past_**," and will be a lot more adult situated since Gabriel's arrival and Koneko memory returning as Serene finally awakened. It will cover Riser and Holy Swords arc.

Yeah, I saved Raynare and Mettelt since they're not that bad. Raynare might be arrogance and evil from Issei's perspective, but deep down I felt she just wanted to be needed and useful to someone. She definitely misunderstood Naruto's words when he saved her from Rias' attack. He just needed her to test the Gear and she's pretty much expendable to him at the moment.

**_Devouring Gear_** is based mostly on Naruto's shadow ability to consume and duplicate. It's useless by itself, but once combined with other Sacred Gear's ability, it pretty much unstoppable.

Evil Pieces + Twilight Healing = Twilight Resurrection (cannot be killed by normal means)  
Evil Pieces + Boosted Gear = Dread Boosted Classes (Rook, Bishop, Knight, Queen)  
Evil Pieces + Sword Birth = Slayers Weapons (Next Arc, I will show it then)

Xenovia will have Brave Saint version of Devouring Gear which will be fun to write about, and she want to make babies with Naruto… pretty much it. What happened to Asia?

**_Comments, criticisms, reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
